Wounds of the Heart Hurt More
by chewing.on.PEARLS
Summary: GaaxOC!Leave Suna, lose a friend. Come back without remorse, lose a friends trust.Save her from a few drunks, gain a girlfriend? Yea right!Someones a little subborn...REVIEW!Changed summary...again!Chap 11 up!
1. A Familiar Face

A/N:well heres another fic!but its the first one i'm putting up here thats actually a naruto fic!i've made many of them i just havent put them up yet is all!!!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"Shukaku"

Onward with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

She ran around the block and turned to the right panting as she hid behind the building.

"Come on out girly; we know you're there..." called a drunk as he looked for the girl.

Riko looked around the side of the wall to see the 5 drunks looking for her and then pushed her head back up against the wall again, closing her eyes.

_Why the old drunks, why not the hot, young _guys? She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes._ And why when my chakra is low!_?

Riko had been training all day and she did not have time for this.

"Awww, we just wanted to have a bit of fun..." teased one drunk, his eyes switching from left to right trying to find where the girl was.

She put her hand on her hip where she hid extra kunai in her belt.

Turning around, she saw one of the drunken men in front of her as she held in a scream.

"...but if you want to do it the hard way..." He smirked as he grabbed her wrist tightly. He kept squeezing her wrist as she fell to the ground with a sharp gasp...

---------------------------

He trudged along the empty streets of Suna quietly, his hands in his pockets. It was a nice night for a walk so the young Kazekage decided to go out. The streets were peaceful and not busy and he liked them that way. The night was cool and tranquil...at least that was until he heard a blood curdling scream come from right behind the building he was standing in front of.

He growled inwardly and glared at the building for ambiguous reasons.

He would have just passed the mysterious sound up, but being the Kazekage and all, he had to check it out.

He strolled behind the building to see that there was a young lady being harassed by some men.

She had shoulder length brown hair with black streaks and forest green eyes. _She almost looks familiar, like someone that I knew from a long time ago._

He quickly shifted his gaze to the girl once he found out who she was.

(Flashback)

_Eight year old Gaara walked sulkily up to the house.'The last one shut the door in my face, I hope this one doesn't do the same...'_

_He lifted his fist and knocked on the door as someone cracked the door open a little._

_Only a ray of light could be seen from inside showing the worry and surprise on this victims face._

_Gaara looked down sadly. 'I knew it...just like all the rest...' he thought to himself._

_The girls face soon converted into a look of question as she quirked up an eyebrow, the door still not all the way open._

_"Yes...?" she asked as if waiting for the boy to say something._

_Now it was Gaara's turn to have questioning eyes. "Hmm?" he asked confused as he looked back at the girl._

_'Why didn't she close the door in my face? That's what everyone else did...' Gaara thought about this as more questions went through his mind._

_The girl opened the door fully and he got a full glimpse of her. She had beautiful green eyes and long, dark, brown hair that was at this moment in two flowing braids. She wore a long green tank and black capris with regular black sandals._

_She giggled nervously. "You knocked on my door..." Her smile was truly brilliant, and in that smile, he forgot why he had come._

_"Uh..." His eyes wandered to her arm where he saw she was cut._

_Then it clicked; he had come here to give her the medicine._

_He raised the hand with the brown bag in it towards the girl. Her eyes shot open with surprise._

_"Um...it's medicine...for your a-arm...I'm sorry I hurt you," he stuttered as he looked down at the ground._

_"Oh..." she smiled warmly again. 'He actually apologized?' she thought to herself. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore...it's healing,"she explained as she rubbed the cut softly on her arm. She lied; it stung like hell, but she wouldn't tell him that; it would bring him down even more. He obviously didn't have any friends. "...and arigato," she thanked as she took the bag._

_A small smile tugged at Garra's lips._

_The girl looked over in desperate attempt to start a conversation._

_"Um...you wanna come in...it's getting cold," she said as she grinned at the boy._

_"Really!?" he asked as he perked up a little. No one had ever been this kind to Gaara. And after he had hurt her? That was really amazing! But then his smile faded away as he grew sad again._

_He had to get home soon._

_The girl's smile went away a little too. "But you should probably be getting home; it's late..." she started. "But come by sometime, ok? By the way...my name's Riko..."_

(End of Flashback)

_Riko, huh? _He thought to himself.

'Never thought you' be seein' her again, did ya, Gaara?' said Shukaku to Gaara.

Gaara sighed; he would have to save her. She saved him from being alone and doubtful that anyone could love him, so he would have to save her from...well...dying.

He quickly put out his hands as he caught four of the guys in a sand coffin jutsu and threw them against the wall unconscious.

His eyes widened and then he glared; one of them had dissapeared.

The girl got into a ready stance and the dissapeared also. He heard a smack sound and then a "THAT'S FOR BEING A PERV!!"

Turning around he saw the last drunken man seeing stars on the ground.

_Yup...that's definitely Riko_...thought Gaara as he sweatdropped in his head.

'Still aggressive I see...' agreed Shukaku for once in Gaara's life.

The young kunoichi panted as she moved her layered hair behind her ear.

"Arigato, Kazekage-sama," she bowed for him, obviously not knowing he was the new Kazekage.

"You're cut," he interrupted emotionlessly(not a word, i know).

Riko looked at her wrist, it had a small gash. She had forgotten to wear her arm protectors; two silver bracelets that started at he wrist and went up about an inch below her elbow. She had very weak wrists.

"Oh that little thing. It doesn't hurt much anymore," she said as she put her hand over it.

He looked down at her wrist with a 'hn' and then back into her eyes. "Yes it does..."

(Flashback...I know...another one)

_Gaara sat on a rooftop as he heard a sound. "Who's there!?" he ordered as he faced to where the sound was coming from, tears still streaming out his eyes._

_A lithe figure came up on the roof._

"_Chill; it's me," replied Riko bluntly._

_Gaara looked down at his hands as another tear slipped from his eye._

"_Gaa-chan, what's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to her broken-hearted friend._

_He looked up at her trying to change the subject. Her right shoulder was shimmering in the moonlight. Obviously she had used the ointment._

_"You used it..." he said as he looked into her eyes._

_"Ara ('hmm' or 'huh')? Used what?" she asked unaware of what Gaara was talking about._

_"The medicine," she stated dryly._

_"Oh yeah...remember when I said it didn't hurt much anymore?"_

_He nodded his head as she giggled and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Actually it stung like hel."_

_Giggling a little bit more she held onto her shoulder as she looked at him and grinned at his face. 'At least I got a little smile out of him...'_

(End of Flashback)

"...it hurts like hell..." he finished as he looked back at her with a smirk.

"Wha...how-how'd you know?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance with a sigh.

Her eyes went wide as tears came to them/

"Gaara, i-is th-that really...you?"she whimpered softly.

He only nodded and gave her a reassuring smirk but that smirk soon changed to a wondering frown.

Riko began to back away slowly, her head shaking in disbelief. "No," she decided. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!!!" she cried as she took off the other way.

Gaara was definitely surprised. Could it be she was afraid of him? No! No way in hell would the only girl who trusted him, believed in him, loved him...be scared of him.

He looked down in thought. Not this girl. The one who's only fear, was fear itself.

Maybe she was just overwhelmed. After all, he hadn't seen her in over nine years. He had probably worried her from being gone so long. Yea, that was it.

But soon his peaceful thoughts were taken over by Shukaku and anger replaced his concern.

But why did she run?! Cower away like everyone else! The sand in his gourd began to rumble around dangerously.

Why?!

After everything he had changed for the acceptance and trust of his people! He began to breathe heavily as a deadly smirk appeared on his face.

She would pay...

She would pay for everything...

_

* * *

_

A/N: well there's my first chapter folks!if u liked it review and i'll add another chap!!!xoxoxox!!!luv u and laterz!!!


	2. Together Again?

A/N: ok heres another chap!hope u like!oh and if u review, extra cookies(virtual of course)for all of u!!!

Chapter 2:

A blood lust began to overcome Gaara as he followed her restless body through the streets of Suna.

The same possessed face from when he had killed others years ago had appeared on his face. How dare that woman put him through this after he had saved her ass?!

His feet dragged through the village subconsciously following her trail.

'I can smell her blood already, Gaara! This one is definitely worthy!'

He would show this girl what fear really was...just she wait...

He searched for her chakra. Though very low on it, she was quick on her feet and by the feeling of relief he felt running through her, he could tell she was at home by now.

Soon beginning to calm down, he found he was at her house.

He glared up at the fairly nice, two story house. There was a light on at the top floor but only in one room. It seemed there was only one person awake at this time. Riko.

He saw a tree right above the window and used his sand to transport himself on it. Peering into her home, he saw a sight he wouldn't believe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She fingered the slightly torn picture of her and Gaara when they were younger as a single tear landed upon it.

_Why would he do that to me?! Come back after so many years and act as if it's alright?_

She frowned at the picture as her grip tightened. "I-I...loved you," she mumbled through gritted teeth.

'Loved' being the key word...

She thought about it. Could 'loved' ever be 'love' again?

Her anger was taken over by pain.

Riko had been so scared. Scared that Gaara had died and would never come back for her! Ever! But what hurt her more was when she thought about him still being alive and not caring for her enough to come back.

She let out a sigh as her eyes softened.

"You can't hide that chakra from me, Gaara. Speak up! Why have you followed me here!?"

Riko turned toward the window as her eyes hardened again. "Hard of hearing? I said speak up! I want answers!" she ordered.

She noticed Gaara come back to his blood lust state.

"Do you know who you're mouthing off to?! I'm Gaara of the Desert! Kazekage of Sunagakure!" he uproared as he transported into her room.

Her face stood emotionless as he walked up to her slowly. "You're not the brightest are you?! You should learn to respect your leaders!" he sneered, his arms crossed as he glared down upon her.

His sand soon came out of his gourd as it circled uncomfortably around her.

Riko only sat still on her bed as if nothing was happening and then she looked straight in the boys light blue eyes. "Have you forgotten of our relationship, Gaa-chan?" she asked innocently.

Gaara eyes widened at her words as his sand suddenly began to withdraw itself and head back to his gourd.

He slowly backed up; she was right, he would never lay a hurtful hand on her. Even when Shukaku got the best of him, she was not touched intentionally.

"Gaara-kun..." she whispered as his back finally hit the wall. "Arigato...I'm so glad you're alive," she said as she smiled.

His eyes widened. All this time...she just wanted to confirm his safety?

She had probably not gotten word of him being Kazekage when she was away from the village. After all, it had come to a surprise for Uzumaki Naruto-kun when he returned to Konoha.

So that was it? Problem solved; they would best friends again?

"...but..."

After that word, a frown appeared on both of their faces.

"Times have changed...and I can't! I can't do it anymore! I...I don't want to see you anymore Gaara..." A few tears escaped her eyes as his widened noticeably.

He couldn't find a thing to say and he froze in his place. Even Shukaku was speechless at this moment.

"Goodnight...Kazekage-sama," she spoke respectfully.

Gaara stared at her as his body shook involuntarily. "Ri...ko...?"

"I said goodnight...!" screamed Riko as she closed her eyes.

She looked down at their picture as her hot tears trickled off her nose and splashed on the torn paper. "...and goodbye..."

Gaara's pupils shrunk in his widened eyes as he slowly slid out the window.

As he dropped to the ground, he stared into the distance.

...He had lost his only real best friend. No. He had lost more than that...

He had lost his only friend.

A/N: Hoped u liked my second chapter!and i no it kinda stunk because in the last chap you would think Riko smart enough to know if he used sand coffin that it was him, but it just goes with the story!plz review!luv u and laterz!!!


	3. Better

A/N: ok!here goes chapter 3 for my **1** reviewer!!!...oh wells i write for the fun of it!here goes!!!

Chapter 3: Better...

Rikos's eyes fluttered open as she stared straight up at the ceiling. She laid the back of her wrist on her forehead as her eyes narrowed.

_"Goodnight...Kazekage-sama,"she spoke respectfully._

_Gaara stared at her as his body shook involuntarily._

_"Ri...ko...?"_

_"I said goodnight!"..._

Her lips formed into a thin line and then parted as she took a breath and her facial expressions softened.

Looking over to her window, she sighed.

_It was just a dream..._she told herself mentally. _You have not personally met the new Kazekage yet and furthermore he is not Gaara._

After all, she was not even a shinobi of Sunagakure anymore. Riko sat up in her bed. She had only come back here for one thing; to take care of her ill father.

Stepping out of bed, she stretched with a yawn.

She was a citizen shinobi of-

Riko gasped as she stared, petrified, at the sight below her. Sand.

She bent down and inspected it then she looked at the window to see it closed.

Riko frowned; sand couldn't come through a closed window, even in the middle of a desert; he was here/

She sighed as tears flooded her eyes. Why did he have to look at her like that? With those eyes filled with sadness, disbelief. He had given her that lonesome stare, that practically screamed that he wanted her back.

But she didn't need it. Not now,

The pressure of being an excellent ninja, taking care of her father, and equaling up to her sisters, was enough, thank-you.

Riko wiped away her tears as she walked out the room and then went down the hallway. She knocked on a door down there and then opened it, walking into the room.

"Father, are you feeling alright, today?" asked Riko meekly.

Her father nodded slowly as if it pained him to even do that.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it, feeling his forehead.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water but then I have to do some errands,"she explained. "I'll be right back though."

With that she got him a cool glass of water and his pills and set them on his bead side table.

Riko smiled lightly at her father and was about to walk away when he called her.

"Yes, Father,"she answered as she turned around.

"Were you out training late again, Riko-chan?"

She gasped as her eyes widened. "How..."

"I can tell you're tired and stressed by the look in your eyes..."he replied with a tender smile. "You're working yourself to hard, Riko..." he continued.

She shut her eyes tight and clenched her fist. "Please..."

"You're already a great shinobi..."

"Dad..."she pleaded.

Her father went on, "What happened to the young and happy Riko who used to kick a ball around with her friends-"

"She left with her best friend!"Riko cried as tears slipped off her chin and onto the floor.

A silence ensued between them. Riko began to regret yelling at her father, but she didn't know what to do to take it back. All she knew to do was turn around and walk away.

"Riko...what are you trying to be?"asked her father softly.

Riko did the first step and turned away. "Better..."she replied.

"Better than who?"

"Better than..."she looked down at the ground sadly. "Better than me..."

And so came the second step...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked through the market place with a not so happy look plastered on her face, holding a basket with both hands.

"Riko-chan! Riko-chan!"called a voice.

Her head shot up as sh looked toward a stand. There she saw a lady waving her hand in the air. She had short black hair and surprising blue eyes. She looked to be in her mid 30's.

Riko walked over to her stand with a sad smile.

"Good morning, Miyoko-san," she greeted with a bow.

Miyoko grinned. "How is your father doing? Is he doing better?"

Riko nodded, her smile fading. "He's doing better..."she answered and then looked down and bit her lip.

"Riko-chan..."

She didn't answer.

"Riko-chan!"

"NANI?!" she asked with a shocked face on.

"Something is bugging you, Riko-chan?" asked a concerned Miyoko.

Riko looked up at Miyoko to see her leaning over the bootj.

Then she heard a gasp. "Oh, Riko. I didn't know and I should have..." mumbled the her friend quickly with sympathetic eyes.

Riko put her hands out in front of her defensively. "Miyoko-san, please don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. Gaara just visited me last night, after a-" she paused.

"So that's what...or should I say _who_ it was..." said Miyoko with a sly smirk.

Riko gawked at her. "You...you set me up! I cant believe...you..."Riko's eyes widened as she analyzed her suroundings .

"I...I know that chacra..."she whispered to herself.

Miyoko gasped. "You mean...Kazekage-sama?"

Riko bit her lip and then bowed. "I'm sorry Miyoko-san but I've gotta go!"

Miyoko nodded hesitantly as Riko rushed off. She fought through the crowd with a few 'gomens' and 'arigatos' when they let her pass.

She began to breathe hard as she fought through the last throng of people and hid behind a wall. Sighing in relief she turned around and jumped in surprise, some of the fruit and bread falling out her basket and being caught by sand.

"G-Gaara..._" How did _he...

She backed away from the Kazekage's face and reached into her back butt pocket, feeling for a kunai. She grabbed one as she backed up another step with a very soft, low growl.

"Were you really thinking of killing the Kazekage?"

Riko spun around quickly, her eyes wide. She let out a squeak of terror as she realized that the one before was a replication.

Without saying a word she scowled at the boy and got into a ready stance charging at him.

As a chunin, she couldn't do much, but she would try her best to get him to leave.

Riko bombarded Gaara with shuriken as he blocked every single one. She made a few hand signs as more of her appeared.

Gaara scoffed; there was no way a Bushin no Jutsu could phase him.

The young Kazekage looked around himself swiftly, his eyes following the girl. She was very fast though. He would give her that.

He noticed something quick coming toward his face and smirked.

"Stop this...now..."

A/N: Cliffy! I know i suck at action scenes but just bear with me! I did most of this chapter at summer camp in the after care so i could put this up when i got home so plz be happy! Review plz!!!!luv u and laterz!


	4. Realization and Accomplishment

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update!i was having some writers block issues!!!Plz forgive! Alright on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Deal

Riko's eyes widened as she began breathing hard. He had caught her wist! She looked into his eyes slowly. There was no way!

She wanted to slip out of her arm protectors and keep fighting to the death. That's how bad she felt. That's how much pressure and hurt she had been put through.

But when she looked into those eyes, those opaque eyes of icy blue, she knew she couldn't hurt him; for it would be to hard for her. Her love for him, from long ago, was just to strong.

By now tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"What are you doing here...I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again?!" she screamed shakily.

She slipped to the ground. "I thought I told you...it was over..." she continued to cry as he frowned.

Riko then rolled up into a ball wrapping her free arm around herself, her face hidden.

"Let go..." she whispered as she began to shake.

She then looked up at him with fierce tear stained eyes.

"Let me go now!" she cried as she began to beat on his legs.

Gaara glared down at the defenseless looking girl. He shook his head. _Pitiful..._

But then he noticed something; Riko wasn't trying to hurt him either.

"I will let you go if you do one thing for me..." said Gaara, squeezing harder on her wrist to get her attention.

She glared up at him with questioning eyes, tears escaping rapid fire now. "What do you want?"

Gaara bent down to her level as his free hand caressed Riko's face gently.

"Never...ever cry in front of me ever again, Riko-chan."

Her green orbs widened as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

For once she noticed that they were filled with something else.

Not cold hatred.

But warmth.

She began to shake her head slowly. "I-I told you...I never wanted to see you again," she repeated shakily as she stood up.

He swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Riko..." he whispered quietly so even she could barely hear. "Is it a deal?"

She searched in his eyes for any sign of deceit, but could not find any.

Riko hesitated. "...Deal..."

Gaara's facial features took on a look of relief as he began to kiss her tears away.

He tilted her chin up and almost showed her what could've been a smile. "Then it's a deal."

With that he closed what little space there was between them and pecked her on the lips leaving Riko alone in the alley with a surprised look on her face.

Her hand lifted up to her lips as she stood up, picking up her basket. "Hai, Kazekage-sama...a deal..."

* * *

She jogged through the streets of Suna trying to go as quick as she could without spilling the objects in her basket.

The streets were slow. She growled; she needed to get home now!Riko was already late when Gaara had stopped her in the alley. Her father was waiting on her.

"Shit," she quietly swore.

Riko then hopped onto a building and went on from there.

She slammed open the door as she ran up the steps. "Father!" she yelled.

Riko got to the last step leading to the hallway. "Fa-" she paused as her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her parched and dry lips.

There stood two women taller then her. One had long black hair that was at this moment in a bun. Her eyes were a forest green even brighter and more vibrant than Riko's. She wore a white nurses outfit and regular white flats. Her arms were crossed and there was an unpleasant scowl on her face.

The young women next to her had long brown hair that was braided all the way down her back. She had warm hazel eyes, a contrast to the two girls with her. She wore a regular ANBU vest with a black mesh top that went to her elbows under it. She had short, tight black shorts and regular ninja sandal boots on. Her forehead protector was around her upper arm. The young women looked cross and her hands were on her hips.

"Riko...I am very disappointed in you..." said the first one with long brown hair.

"Ai-nee-dono, I-"

"We come home to see you not here? Have you forgotten that Father is very ill?!" scolded the other one, her green eyes filled with fury.

"Nanao-nee-dono, I just w-went o-out to do some e-errands," stuttered Riko. "I'm just running a little late, is all..."

Ai's fist clenched and then loosened. "Riko...just be careful...please..." pleaded her sister as her face softened.

"Keep Father and yourself safe. You know we can't be here to check up on you all the time," put in Nanao.

Riko closed her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She had to be strong for her family, for herself...

Her eyes tightened as she gritted her teeth together.

...for Gaara...

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Riko looked up to a smiling face. "We'll be here for some time; we will take care of Father, for now. You go train before it gets dark," assured Nanao sweetly.

Riko looked over to her eldest sister to see her nod with a warm smile.

She looked into both of their faces again and then grinned with a bow. "Hai!"

* * *

"Tsume no Gin (claws of silver or solver claws)!" shouted Riko, sweat dripping down her body.

Long metal looking knives began to shoot out where Riko's nails were to be.

As soon as they came she rushed towards a tree at the edge of a clearing as her knives sliced through it and then...she waited...

Her eyes widened at the tree; had she not just sliced through it? Why had it not fallen?

She walked to the other side of the tree and frowned. They had not sliced all the way through.

"Dammit!" she cursed loudly.

Riko struck the tree with her palm. And then again. And again.

_I have to be stronger!_

She ran her blades across it over and over.

_For my friends, for my family..._

Riko did a few combo kicks on it, her chakra practically coming out in spouts as she growled and screamed.

_For Suna, for Leaf..._

She punched and punched at the tree until her knuckles began to bleed, but it wouldn't give way.

_...for Gaara..._

Riko gave one more battle cry as she jammed her foot against the tree, her other foot and one hand placed on the ground to steady herself.

She was breathing hard as she scowled at the tree, her hair now out of its ponytail and sticking to her sweaty face.

A few cracks were heard as she stayed in her stance, the tree giving one more creak before it smashed to the ground.

For a couple more seconds she was frozen there as dust passed her way.

She closed her eyes as tears filled them for the last time that day. Riko remembered her promise to Gaara, but for some reason she felt deep inside he wouldn't mind these tears. These tears of realization and accomplishment.

_For Gaara..._

She fell to the ground with a soft smile as she fell unconscious.

_For Gaara, I __will__ become stronger..._

A/N: Well i hope u liked it!also i no i'm a little comma happy but...DEAL WITH IT!!!review!


	5. Jiro kun

A/N:OMG my peeps! Im in SO, SO, **SO** sorry it took so long! Plz forgive! I was having some HUGE writers block on pretty much all my stories! And when that happens I always start to put a new story up…well anyways I'm srry! Plz forgive!!!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Jiro-kun

She opened her eyes as she glanced around herself. Riko could smell the deep scent of dew mixed with sweat, but for some reason, she didn't mind.

Looking at the tree stump, she closed her eyes as a satisfied smile spread across her face.

She…did _that_?

A giggle escaped her lips and she unexpectedly got on her feet and begun cheering for herself. She laughed and she screamed and she danced around the tree. Something she hadn't done since she was little. A bright faced, young girl who would skip about as her father chuckled and chased her from behind.

Riko finally rolled to the ground as she giggled one last time, her arms akimbo and her hair framing her round face.

"Wow…did you do that, Masako-chan?"

She opened her eyes to see a man standing above her. He had ocean blue eyes and dark black hair (like Sasuke's…like being the key word). His features were handsome and he had his hands in his back pockets.

"Jiro-kun!" she exclaimed as she sat up in a kneeling position. "Yes, I did!"

"Becoming stronger everyday, are we?" he asked with a bright smile.

He knelt down in front of her. "Well, I just came to check up on you. Masako no gii-san was wondering where you were after all…" he picked a piece of grass off her face and then caressed it sweetly.

Riko's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips.

_Gaara bent down to her level as his free hand caressed Riko's face gently._

_"Never…ever cry in front of me again, Riko-chan."_

Riko eyes lowered to the ground. "Gaara-kun…" she whispered to herself as she grabbed the hand he had placed on her face.

Jiro's eyes became worried. "Masako-chan…is something the matter?"

Her hand softly rubbed his own as she shook her head slowly. "Mm-mm…I'm just tired."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before Jiro hugged her.

He buried his face into her soft, brown locks. "I know it's more than that, Riko," he whispered.

Jiro picked her up bridal style and then placed her on his back. "But we don't have to speak of it now."

Riko snuggled her face into Jiro's neck and inhaled his familiar scent. Jiro was one of Riko's really good friends, Miyoko's little brother. When Riko was 14, her father hired him to escort Riko around the shin obi world. But Riko's father had his _own _selfish reasons for doing so. Jiro was a handsome boy, strong too. It was only fair that he would want somebody like him to court his daughter. But he didn't talk of it. For her father, too, knew that there was pain in Riko's heart for losing Gaara and the only way to cure her was to get him out of her mind.

Her father wasn't quite sure if her relationship with Gaara had reached romance yet. But surely he didn't want his daughter more sad than she already was. So she traveled. And she saw new places, new things, new _people_.

Jiro, of course, was sympathetic for Riko because of this. He had never experienced such a thing, but seeing a girl that her father described as joyous and light-hearted like this was even hard for him to bear.

Riko sighed. "Jiro-kun…how did you find me out here?"

He smiled and looked back at her. "Nanao-dono told me you were training. And where else to look for you then here in the oasis?" asked Jiro with a laugh.

A stifled giggle escaped her lips also. "You know me well, Jiro-kun…"

Riko noticed the line that separated the oasis from the desert; a thin line of bright green grass and small grains of sand that shined in the sunlight.

"Good thing it's not too windy today. It should only take a good 15 minutes to get back to the village, ne?"

Riko only nodded as she held tighter to Jiro. "Jiro-kun…"

The young boy looked back at her, knowing she wanted to say something to him.

"…thank-you…"

Jiro's eyes widened as a small sound came from him. Thank-you? For what?

Surprised, Jiro turned forward and said softly, "You're welcome…"

Riko moaned and closed her eyes, satisfaction running through her veins, calming her nerves, making them want to sleep, and forget for just one moment about life and it's stressful ways. Thank-you. An easy phrase she had been saying lately.

She knew Jiro was questioning her right now about her choice of words, but he didn't need to know why; nobody did.

Strangely, even her physical, earth-bound self knowing why was a bit too much so she kept it locked up inside. Hence, she was even a bit confused at this moment in time.

Every time she thought about it, it always came to one solution. One main reason why she said this phrase so often…

_Gaara…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------

A/N: You guys are so lucky I'm nice… since I haven't updated since forever, I'm going to keep on going!So here we go!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiro took a bite of his dango hungrily and grinned cheekily at Riko.

A small smile graced Riko's features, but that was it.

"It's good, isn't it, Masako-chan?" He was probably on his fourth for the platter only came with six. She had only nibbled a little off her own.

Riko nodded, answering his question and then frowned. "Say, Jiro-kun, why do you always call me Masako-chan?"

Jiro paused and then laughed. "Oh, that's an easy one! It's because you Masako's all look a lot a like, but you have to be THE cutest by far!" complimented the boy as he ate more of his dongo.

Riko giggled slightly and then looked down at her food. "That's sweet…"

There was a long silence between the two as Jiro tried to swallow the big lump of food in his throat.

Riko twiddled the stick between her fingers. "When are we…" she paused. "When are we going back…?"

The smacking sounds instantly ceased. "Well…that's up to you, Masako-chan," answered Jiro.

Riko looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What did sensei say?" he asked as he gazed up at her.

She looked as if she was thinking. "I'm pretty sure she said the end of the summer," replied Riko slowly.

He smiled. "Then that's when we leave." Jiro placed his hand on the counter, palm facing upward.

Riko slapped her hand on his as they interlaced fingers.

She glanced down at their hands and then looked up at him, flashing a real Riko smile. "Then that's when we leave."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring me Masako Riko-san immediately."

"Masako Riko? She has come back?" inquired a young man. "For how long has she been in the village?"

The red-head shook his head. "That is still unknown, but I do know she has returned."

The young man looked at the Kazekage with worry. "And you want her for _this, _Gaara-sama?"

The Kazekage glared. "Are you questioning me?" he asked, his voice low.

"N-n-no, Kazekage-sama!" the fearful assistant stuttered out. "It's j-just that…Riko-san retired from being a shin obi of Suna a long time ago. Sh-she now works for…"

"I know that," stated Gaara impatiently. "But my order is final…"

The assistant looked troubled but bowed nonetheless. "Hai, Kazekage-sama."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riko walked in her house as she waved to her friend and then closed the door.

She was just about to remove her shoes when her sister, Ai, came rushing down the stairs.

"Riko-chan ! The Kazekage has requested to see you!" she shouted hurriedly.

Riko's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Go to the tower, he has chosen you for a mission!"

"But I-"

"_NOW_!" her sister rushed as she practically pushed her out the door.

Riko scampered off to the tower and was soon led up to the Kazekage's room by his assistant.

She was pushed into the room as she glanced straight forward at the chair at the desk.

She looked at him, her face flushed from the sun and breathing hard. Her face was questioning why he had summoned her there and his emotionless eyes didn't help a thing.

"Riko…" She shook her head slowly. "we need to talk…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay I hoped u liked! I hope it was longer than the others cuz it took me 4eva!oh yes and don't get any ideas; Jiro and Riko are just friends and nothing else!!!So review!luv u and laterz!!!


	6. I DO Love You

A/N: I am very sorry it took me so long to update! I'm such a bad person (everyone comes and beats me with brooms)! Yea! Take it out on the girl who resembles a piñata! Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Riko's eyes widened but quickly narrowed. "What the hell do you want?"

Gaara rested his elbows on his desk, his fingers clasped as an emotionless glare took over his face, but he said nothing.

"Look. I told you I never wanted to see you again. Why would you call me here?" she asked loudly.

He continued to stare at her, not opening his mouth to say anything.

She crossed her arms and shook her head looking over to the side. "I don't even know why you called me here for a mission; I don't even belong to Suna anymore…"

Riko paused, waiting for him to talk and then put her hands up and dropped them back down in a gesture that clearly said 'WTF?'

She quickly turned around and headed for the door.

"How long has it been…?"

Riko stopped in her tracks and froze. "What?"

"How long has it been since that day?"

She fidgeted in her spot, still not turning around to face him.

"Riko-chan?" he asked.

He heard a slight mumble come from her mouth.

"What was that?" he questioned once more.

"It will be nine years next week!" she shouted shakily.

Gaara stood up out of his seat and pushed in the chair.

"My birthday…" she whispered longingly as she played with her fingers and looked up at the ceiling. "It was two days before my birthday. A nice warm afternoon at precisely 3:30…" she trailed off and then paused.

"Is that why? Why you despise me? Why your eyes are filled with pain and tears now? Because I left to train for the chunin exams "

"No, Gaara!" she yelled as she turned around to face him, eyes full of scorn. "It's because you _betrayed _me! You said we would always be together! I would have understood if you had told me. But you just left!"

Gaara's eyes widened; what had he done?

"You confused me, dammit! Made me question myself! 'Am I _good _enough? Am I _strong _enough? Am I _beautiful _enough?" she screamed. "You didn't only leave me…you left my heart…I cant love you anymore, Gaara."

She shook her head. "Not with a broken heart…"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Is that why you broke our deal?" he inquired as he gazed down at her.

She was so petite. Riko had grown up plenty enough but she was only at the size of 5"3' in a half. It was a huge contrast to his size of 6".

Riko's hand went up to her eyes as she felt tears streaming down her face. "Every time I see you, I can't help but think of that day…" she whispered. "You've killed me inside, Gaara…"

(Flashback)

_Riko jogged through the village in search of her friend, a happy smile adorning her face. __"Gaara!__ Gaara__-kun!" she called._

_She ran past many villagers as they suspiciously whispered amongst each other._

_"That's Masako-san's youngest?"_

_"Not very wise is she?"_

_"Playing with the __Kazekage__ war project will get her killed one day…"_

_Riko didn't hear or mind a word they said as she kept up her search._

_She saw a blotch of red hair gleaming in the blazing sun._

_She __squinted__ her eyes and ten giggled lightly. "__Gaa-chan__!" she yelled as she ran towards him._

_Riko finally reached him. "__Gaa-chan__, I finally found you…" she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I've been looking- AAGHH!" screamed Riko as she tried to pull away._

_There around her__ wrist was __Gaara's__ sand (hence the arm protectors she wears today)_

_"Don't ever touch me again," said Gaara through greeted teeth. "…or I'll kill you…" he __threatened ._

_"__Gaa-chan__!" she cried as she tried to pull her hand away from the sand's grasp. "It's me, Riko-__chan__!"_

_The sand tightened around her wrist as she fell to the ground, tears falling from her eyes._

_He picked her up as sand covered her whole body from her shoulders down. He slammed her against the wall as she coughed up blood, her eyes closed and filled with warm, salty tears._

_"My name is Gaara of the Desert and I shall be referred to as that!" he ordered as the shell of sand around her stuck her to the wall._

_"Wounds hurt…" whimpered Riko softly._

_Gaara's__ eyes widened as he twitched._

_"Isn't that what __Yashamaru__ told you? Isn't that what _I_ told you?!" she cried, her voice rising._

_"Why would you want to hurt a friend, Gaara!?" she yelled. "You __said to __me__…" she coughed and began to take short, fast breaths; she was suffocating under the weight of the sand. "You said to me that your uncle once told you that wounds of the heart hurt more!"_

_Gaara growled._

_"Hurting your friends will soon lead to the hurting of yourself! I don't want you to feel hurt, Gaara! I love you!" whimpered Riko as she started to lose oxygen._

_Gaara grabbed on to his head with a groan. Riko fell to the ground along with __Gaara's__ sand and began to breathe deeply._

_"Gaara…" she said just audible enough to hear. "You are my best friend…we're…best friends…"_

_Riko fought for consciousness._

_"No. You are not my best friend…" stated Gaara._

_Riko closed her eyes as another tear dropped. _…No…

_And as darkness devoured her, she heard one last thing. "You are my _only_ friend…"_

(End of Flashback)

Riko looked into Gaara's eyes. They weren't wide but they were staring at nothing in particular. They were taking on a dull color of blue instead as if he were totally out of it.

If Riko were happier, she probably would've laughed slightly. His face right now, to anyone else, would've seemed normal. But not to her.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked down, sadly.

Riko then whispered something that could be heard as, "I've gotta go now," as she began to walk out the door.

She didn't want to think now. She _couldn't _think now. Her mind was a blank slate.

As she opened the door, two people came in, a woman and a man. Not noticing who they were, Riko quickly bowed with a small smile and walked out the door.

The man and the woman's eyes widened as they gawked at each other and then at Gaara.

The young woman's bluish-green eyes became curious as she quirked up a blonde eyebrow. "Was that…M-Masako Riko-chan?"

Gaara closed his eyes with a sigh.

The two looked at each other with worried expressions and then back at their brother.

The man had a smirk on as the woman had an uneasy yet sweet smile on.

"Go get her, nii-kun…"

* * *

Riko's eyes were flooded with tears as she ran through the village.

Not home, or to the oasis, or to Miyoko and Jiro's bread stand. Not anywhere.

She just ran and ran, not caring if she used most of her chakra.

After about an hour of running, when the sun began to set, she slumped against a building and fell to the ground heaving for breath.

Riko bumped her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, her sun kissed face dry because of tears that were no longer there.

She hugged her legs and then released them, resting her elbow atop of them

_Gaara-kun…_ She laid her chin on her arms. _It's my head that keeps on saying that I can't love you._

She sighed making her reddish-brown hair blow off and then back on her face. _But to my heart…that is just a silly command._

Her big, green orbs shimmered in the retreating sun. _Because even though my mind tells me I can't love you…_

* * *

"Pinky swear we'll be best friends forever, Gaa-chan?"

Gaara looked at her outstretched finger and then smiled.

"Pinky swear!"

* * *

Riko smiled slightly. "I do love you…Gaara."

Her eyes widened as she heard a snicker to the left. "Watcha thinkin' 'bout girly?"

"No…" she whimpered to herself as she slowly looked over.

It was those same guys that had chased her the other day, except there were about ten more added to the gang.

He smirked. "'Cuz I think you know what we're thinkin about." His smirk quickly turned upside-down. "_Nobody _beats us up…"

* * *

A/N: Oooh cliffy!!! Hope u enjoyed! REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE!!! Luv u and laterz! 


	7. Fear

A/N: ok…I really feel like punching myself in the face but I am telling u this story is hard to write! And on top of that, I've been working on Sakura Drabbles a lot anyway! Its my most popular! And I'm kinda sucky at fighting seen so at least I tried, no? But here u guys are u patient citizens!

**WARNING- this chapter has attempted rape! If you get at all queasy by it, I am telling you to not read this! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Fear 

She scoffed with a frown.

"Your face looked happy before, girly. What happened?"

Her scowl became more intense.

"Not happy to see us?"

Riko could've cried again if it weren't for her previous thoughts being of Gaara.

She moved to her knees and concentrated chakra to her feet.

They always caught her at a day's end, when they knew she was almost out of chakra.

She barred her teeth, showing them a fierce face. What the hell did they want?

_You know what they want, Riko…_

She planned her whole operation out in her head, her true ninja colors showing.

_You just won't let them have it! You have to be strong!_

Her left over chakra burned inside of her.

_For Gaara!_

She bounded into the air, landing on a rooftop and looking down at the men.

"You will not…" she mumbled, her face hidden in a shadow. "You will not treat me like some weakling!" she screeched as her green eyes shown with fury.

The men were taken aback by her actions but then ran after her.

Riko glimpsed back as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

As she had expected, some were slower than others and on the ground; an effect of them all not being shinobi.

She smirked and looked forward, pushing more chakra to her feet for an extra burst of energy.

Riko could fight them off better if they came in groups than one on at a time. Her attacks were wild and fit to take 2 to 3 people on at a time.

She would probably have to use taijutsu, since low on chakra even though she was best at ninjutsu.

She glanced back again and sighed; they were gaining on her.

Riko knew this would happen as well. Being a chunin with little chakra resorted to her speed being at minimum range; she was going as fast as a genin.

She swiftly grabbed 2 shuriken from her pouch and threw them at the man on the ground.

They lodged into two of the men's throats instantly eliminating them.

That had limited them down to 13 more men.

She bounded into the air, turning backwards and throwing kunai at some of them on the building.

One did so much as scrape one man's arm as it landed on the rooftop with a clanging sound.

Riko cursed silently at her aim and then flipped backwards finally landing on the ground in an alley.

They all surrounded her, laughing and snickering.

Analyzing each and every one of them she took some kunai and put them between all her fingers.

She felt as if her plan was pure gold but she didn't know how to start out.

_Where to start, where to start…_

She glanced at her kunai and then glared at the men, back and forth until she just threw the weapons to the ground.

"Fuck this!" she shouted as she did her infamous seal. "Tsume no Gin!"

Instantly, her razor sharp nails appeared as she smirked at her opponents.

She put one hand on her hip and with the other, signaled them to come. "Let's go…"

They came at her as she swiped through two of them with her claws and then turned around.

As she punched another in the face, she went into the splits ad then pushed back up into a handstand kicking forward and knocking out yet another opponent.

But as she got back up, she was punched square in the jaw, pushing her back.

She spat out blood and gritted her teeth as she blocked a kick and dodged another punch.

After that, she stabbed each pair of claws into one man and swung him into the next.

Unfortunately, while doing that, she was tripped onto her back, knocking the breath out of her.

Riko held onto her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes widened as she saw a foot coming towards her face.

She moved to the side, letting it swipe past her hair as she did a back bend into a back walkover, standing up.

Riko got into a ready stance as she counted the men in front of her.

_If I'm correct, there should be seven left standing…_

She backed up a little, analyzing her position through narrowed eyes.

_1…2…3…4…5…6-_

Her eyes widened once more as her nails went to the side of her head, clashing against a kunai.

_…7…_

Riko steadied herself, her breath hitching as she flipped the man over her shoulder and onto the ground.

POOF!!

_No!_

The back of her neck stung from a harsh hit as she fell to the ground.

She glared up at her opponents.

"Sweetheart…" A smirk appeared on his face, a dirty one at that.

He walked closer to her, her sneer not at all powerful enough to keep the evil man away.

She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what they wanted. So she waited.

"You're going to pay!"

Riko gasped as the men held her down by her arms and legs.

"NO!!" she shouted as she struggled against them.

She frowned; she was too small.

Her nails began to become shorter. "STOP!" she ordered.

Gazing up at the man who seemed to be the leader, her squirming ceased.

His eyes were cold and power hungry. But there was a hint of something else: lust.

Riko couldn't understand what was going on.

She couldn't move and her body was breaking out in a cold sweat. Her heart was beating fast and her eyes began to tear up.

Could this be…fear?

But fear of what?

His smirk grew as he kneeled between her widened legs.

Maybe fear of knowing what was going to happen?

They began to tug at her clothes.

"No…" she whimpered.

She was hurt. She was confused. She was…scared.

Tears poured out her eyes. "PLEASE!" she screamed.

Riko didn't know what was going on. Was this the end?

"STOP!" They tore, and laughed, and rubbed roughly against her skin.

She felt distant. Her head rolled around on the ground trying to free herself. She kicked. She screamed. She cried.

"Help me! Please! SOMEBODY!"

Her right cheek burned slightly. "No one can hear you, bitch, so keep quiet and be a good little girl, ok?"

Her mouth stood ajar as salty sweat and tears ran into it. "NO!" she screeched. "Never!"

She was at her limit. She stopped moving and continued to yell. Her breathing shallowed.

"Someone! Jiro!"

Her eyes closed tight.

"…GAARA!!"

By then, she felt detached from her body, as if she were above watching. She felt out cold and a black cloud of nothingness seemed to fill her mind to the point in which she felt dead. Was this the end? And why?

Her life didn't fell complete. It felt crooked and unfinished, like something was misplaced or needed to be erased or done over. At the same time she felt like she never wanted to change anything, and just to leave it as it was. But even that didn't seem right,

She realized in that time that nothing was out of order nor was it misplaced, but missing. She was missing something in her life. And what other thing could it be than Gaara? Gaara was the answer to her ongoing questions.

And when her soul finally found its way back to her body, the weight was lifted.

The one holding her spirit and heart back was gone along with the physical weight on her body.

She couldn't open her eyes and her body felt numb and cold.

But then, out of nowhere, a cloth was draped over her and she felt like she was floating in the air…no! It was different than that. More like the feeling of getting lifted or picked up. She was uneasy and not quite sure, but one thing she was sure of was that she heard _his _voice and _he _was _here_.

* * *

A/N: so there u r hope it was long enough! Im sorry if u were uneasy bout the rape scene but I tried not to make it too descriptive so…yea! REVIEW!!!luv u and laterz! 

--SAYURI--


	8. I Will Never Leave You Again

A/N: I'm so sorry! It took me long enough…gah… im so mean!!! But I did put in a much needed make-out scene for ya'll! I really need to get it together cuz once school comes its curtains for me!well anyway here u people go! I expect to get some reviews for this ppl! I luv all my readers but come now; lets be reasonable, ne? Well here we go!

* * *

Chapter 8: I Will Never Leave You Again

He slowly trudged out of the alley, the young girl in his hands. It was quiet, way to quiet for his taste, and at that moment, it felt like the world had just frozen. It fell like a dead-weight, all of the pressure building up inside of him as he gawked at the young girl.

Her face was bruised on her left cheek, her wrists as well. Her legs and arms were scratched up, and her face looked pale as snow. She looked so…

"So dead, Riko…you look so dead…" he whispered. "What has become of you?"

She didn't just look dead now, but ever since he had seen her for the first time in 9 years, she had looked so different

Paler and less vibrant, yes.

But there seemed to be something missing in her eyes. Something that had been there so long, it looked to be almost impossible for it to have faded away.

Gaara glared at the almost lifeless girl draped in his robe.

Emotion.

It wasn't hard to believe that she didn't change at all though. Some civilians thought she was the same exact Riko from before, but not seeing her for nine years could take an effect on you.

He shouldn't have taken advantage of such a great friend. Life was short, and he was to live it to the fullest. Friends were necessary, he was to cherish them. And Riko…Riko was special, she was to be loved in every way possible.

He looked up at the Kazekage tower some 10 meters in front of him and transported himself into his suite.

Silently walking over to the bed, he lay her down on it. He looked at her through soft, blue eyes as he caressed almost every inch of her face, memorizing it by touch.

"Riko…" he said to himself.

'You're in too deep, kid.'

_This has nothing to do with you…_and with that, Shukaku shut up.

He was barely confronted by the demon anymore, but sometimes it wanted to state its reasoning. Gaara never listened to him because his talks usually ended in destruction. Learning to tame the beast within him was his biggest feat yet. But if he were ever to gain Riko's love again, boy would that be an even bigger one.

He gazed to the side, sadly.

Gaara didn't even know if he deserved Riko's love anymore. She was right; how did he expect her to show affection if he didn't? It was crazy for him to think that way. It was selfish and conceited.

He heard a few knocks on his door. "Gaara-kun, are you there?"

Gaara answered back with a sigh. "Yes, Temari."

Temari seemed to let out a relieved sigh of her own as she laughed nervously. "Nii-kun, I'm so glad you're back. You're needed upstairs; there's a big pile of paper work calling your name up there!" she said sweetly.

He shut his eyes. "Not tonight, Temari-chan, I'm tired," he groaned.

"But, Gaara-kun-"

"Tomorrow."

He heard a deep sigh at the door as footsteps faded down the hallway.

He glanced back to Riko as his eyes slightly widened. "R-Riko…you're awake…"

She just stared at him with that emotionless look, her eyes dulled over with hurt. But he seemed to notice a quiver in her gaze. Could it be…fear?

Gaara had never seen this look in the girls eyes on account of Riko's fear factor (A/N:luv that show!) being very low. He sat there, waiting for her to say something back.

But nothing came.

The young Kazekage thought about it soon resting on the fact that it was much too much to ask of a girl who was practically raped 15 minutes ago.

He blushed. "I guess…you would like to bathe then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

He waited for her to speak as she closed her eyes. It seemed like it had been forever before she finally answered, "Hai…"

Gaara helped her sit up.

"A bath would be nice…" she whispered warily.

He helped her stand up as she let go of the robe covering her naked body.

A light pink color crawled onto Gaara's face for a fraction of a second as Riko stumbled a little, leaning on Gaara for balance.

He couldn't help but look at her body.

She wasn't perfect nor was she a super model, but she was beautiful.

Riko maybe wore a large B cup or a small C and had a tiny waist that looked great on her petite figure.

She had two curvy hips and long, slender legs compared to her short physique.

Her skin was smooth and soft at the same time and he couldn't help but notice her perfectly round ass. Who ever knew all of this was under the baggy clothes she wore all the time?

Again, he had seen bigger, but to him, she was gorgeous.

Riko noticed where Gaara's eyes were but didn't seem to care. She was far from caring about _anything _right now. She was far from _thinking_ of anything right now. She was _far _from _anything_ right now. Far from Suna, far from Earth. The only thing she felt close to…

He helped her into the tub after he had finished drawing her bath.

…was Gaara…

He watched her move her legs and hug them to her chest. Her eyes seemed unchanged and fixated on whatever seemed to be in front of her at the point.

_I'm sorry, Riko…_ He stared at her. _I should've been there sooner…I should've been there always, by your side…_

He turned around and began to walk out when he felt something tug on the back of his slacks.

He turned to her, to see her shaking, her eyes were hidden and her hair was over her face.

"Arigato…gozaimasu…Gaara-sama…"

He saw a few tears drop as she began to shake even more, uncontrollable.

"But if I may ask…for one more thing…"

His eyes widened at her whimpering tone. Was she _that_ scared at this point?

"Please…" she whispered.

She had shown her eyes finally. They were overflowing with hot tears.

"Please, Gaara-kun…please don't leave me…"

He saw the tears as they fled down her face and then looked back in her wavering eyes to see there were more to come. He turned around to face her as her hand found its way to her big, forest green orbs.

"Please forgive me for breaking our promise, Gaara-kun."

She sniffled a little as she tried to hide her face from his view.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she shook her head back and forth.

He knelt down by the bath. "Hey…" He tilted her chin so he could look her straight in the eyes. He finally caught her teary gaze. "We'll work on it, k?"

Gaara flashed her a beautiful smile, but a truthful one.

"And I will never, ever leave your again, Riko." He pulled her into a hug, "Never…"

She paused for a while before gripping onto his robes. "I was so scared, Gaara…"

He felt her small body shudder against his own as small sobs were heard.

He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know, Riko. " He closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth, "But it's all over now…it's all over…" he whispered into her brown locks.

Yes, of course Riko was terrified, but not for the same reasons most would be of getting raped. She had so many things to do, so many things to accomplish…so many people she hadn't told that she loved yet. Gaara had never held her in his warm embrace as he told her he loved her. Gaara had never walked hand in hand with her, nuzzling and eyeing her suggestively. And Gaara had never given her THE kiss. The one she had always hoped to get _from _Gaara.

Riko had never accomplished her dream of being a well known shinobi like her sisters, being trained by the best. She wanted to show her family that she really could do something great for the village.

She pulled back from his hug and looked him in the eyes. His crystal gaze was piercing yet subtle. He would peer through your eyes into your soul and find what was _really_ wrong.

Unfortunately, Riko had given him no such luck. Her eyes were once again solid with no shimmer or gleam in them and he had yet to see her smile or laugh the whole night. Gaara took in that there was nothing funny or happy that had happened tonight, but there wasn't even a small grin in response to his own. Her features were set.

He stood up and watched her finish her bath silently. Again, her stare seemed to be forward, a perfect replica of what she looked like before except different in the fact that there was no small quiver in her eyes. Her eyes, focused, her heart, steady, her mind, down to earth.

When she seemed to be finished, she drained the tub as he held out a towel towards her.

As she stood up, her legs wobbled a little as she slowly stepped out of the tub, tripping on her own feet.

He handed her the towel as she dried herself efficiently finally wrapping it around herself.

Gaara felt something on his chest and knew exactly what it was. He felt arms snake around his waist, its grip tightening.

"Gaara-kun…"murmured the voice.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head.

Looking down at her, he kissed her forehead to the effect of her looking up at him.

Gaara watched her dull green eyes. He wanted to see them sparkle again, wanted to see them shine.

His hand reached up to her cheek and caressed it as he watched her face move closer to his touch, a throaty purr slipping through her lips. This left a perfectly elongate neck calling his name.

_Beautiful…_he mused as he realized what his simple touches could do to her. He felt his lower regions harden.

Not much longer had he found his lips stretched onto Riko's neck, taking in her delightful aroma and pecking her sweet tasting neck.

He messily kissed up and down her silky neck, letting his tongue roam wherever his lips did.

Getting to the nape of her neck, he slightly nipped at it as Riko gasped at his actions, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

She moaned loudly as he sucked on it and nipped at it, running his tongue over it a few times.

He could feel her heart racing against his chest and loved it. _Riko _wanted _him_.

Gaara smirked against her skin receiving another erotic moan from Riko. Silence ensued the room as all that could be heard was Riko's uneven breathing.

He looked down at her; she was so beautiful. Her head was tossed back, her neck wet and red.

Riko gazed back up at him, her unsteady breathing still not ceasing.

She grabbed his face with both her hands. "…Why the hell did you stop!?"

She smashed her lips onto his with such vigor, it surprised Gaara.

He immediately closed his eyes fighting against her lips with his own, his arms tightening around her waist.

Her hands tussled and twisted his hair between her fingers.

Gaara quickly took charge as he licked her lips, asking for entrance.

Riko gladly let him in with a moan as his tongue searched all over her mouth before beginning to play with her tongue.

She felt him pick her up over the edge of the bath and then ram her back into the wall, his body weight slightly on her.

Riko ignored the pain in her back only letting out a little groan. Gaara's hands slid up and down her bare hips, the towel already gone from her baby soft skin.

She arched her back trying to get closer to Gaara as one of his hands slid from her hip, through all her curves, and on to her neck, pulling her closer as well.

Riko's moan was louder this time, sending shivers up his spine. Gaara liked being in control of her in this way. He loved being wanted by her, loved being _needed_. He still couldn't get enough of the fact of what his simple touch could do to this girl. It practically drove her _bananas_.

They both parted for much needed air, as they stared into each other's half-lidded eyes. He looked from her now emotion filled eyes, to her pursed, swollen lips.

He saw her glance down with a soft moan. She was tired. "Riko, you've had a long day, it's time to get some sleep…"

Even though his body edged him on, he could see pass her beauty and into her soul. A soul that needed rest.

She nodded slightly as he picked her up, carrying her small body out to the bed. He laid her under the sheets softly as he kissed her forehead. "Good night…"

Her eyes seemed to feign worry. "Gaara, please don't lea-"

Gaara smiled as he pecked her lips again. "Wouldn't think of it…"

Riko's lips seemed to curl at the ends as she sent him a smile. It was that "true Riko" smile, the one he had seen the first night he had met her.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Gaara brushed a single hair out her face and whispered once again, "Wouldn't think of it…"

He picked her up again after making sure she was totally knocked out and wrapped her in the sheets to keep her warm.

He looked at the moon outside the sliding door that led to his balcony.

It wasn't a full moon quite yet, but nonetheless, it was beautiful. He walked out there pushing Riko to his shoulder as he climbed to the rooftop. He was thankful that there hadn't been many sandstorms lately or this would not have been a good night to go up there.

Gaara sat down with Riko in his lap.

He didn't care if all of Suna saw him holding Riko Masako, former kunoichi of The Sand, in his lap.

Let them stare, he didn't mind. He looked at her. And if he had noticed her love back then, they wouldn't be in this mess.

He frowned.

There were so many leads but he was so clueless back then. All he cared about was revenge on mankind and power. He had just begun remembering the time _she_ had saved _him_…

(Flashback (I swear it will go quick!))

_"Demon child!" they shouted as they threw rocks at him._

_He cowered in the corner, crying, trying to roll himself in__to__ a human ball as his sand blocked him._

_"Go away!" the__y__ screeched._

_He was so afraid. Why did the treat him this way?_

_"__Ninpou__Tsuchi__ no __Bouei__!"_

_Suddenly, earth rose around the perimeter of Gaara, some of the rocks hitting the stone and then fell back down._

_The townspeople all went quiet and then a woman spoke up._

_"It's Riko Masako-__chan__!"_

_Green eyes burned with fury in the sunlight. "Leave him alone!" commanded Riko._

_The townspeople didn't dare move. The Masako's were well known in the village for their outstanding mastery of the ninja arts. They would never lay a hand on the clans' youngest daughter._

_"This is _wrong_!" she shouted as she helped Gaara up. __"Would you ever do something like this to _your _child!?"_

_A man, a very courageous one at that, spoke up. "He's a demon!"_

_"He's a _kid_!" Riko hissed through gritted teeth, her eyes wandering over the crowd__ as if challenging them to say something back._

_The crowd dispersed sending glares __Gaara's__ way as they would never challenge a Masako. __Funny how they would give her respect and not the __Kazekage's__ son._

_"__Che__…" she looked back at Gaara. "There nothing but dogs with their tails between their legs…"_

_Riko smiled softly and hugged him. "Don't worry, __Gaa-chan__; they just don't know how nice you can really be…"_

(End of Flashback)

Riko was wrong. _She_ just didn't know how _evil_ he could be. The townspeople were right, he was a demon. But she was the only one to believe he had potential in becoming a help to the village.

He gazed down at her. _You were here for me, Riko-__chan__…_He grinned again. _Now it's time for me to be there for you…_

* * *

A/N: ok! So did u like the makeout scene?! Hope u did! And "Ninpou, Tsuchi no Bouei!" means "Ninja Art, Earths Protection! Well there u are! REVIEW!!!luv u and laterz!!! 


	9. Sweet Memories

A/N: Hi! Well it's been a long, LONG time since I've last updated this story, so…I'm sorry! But at least it's a longer chapter than any I've written! Its a little filler-y so if you didn't like it, feel free to tell me; I'll understand! If you don't remember where I last left off (cuz it's been so long!) it's when Riko finally went to sleep after being saved by Gaara! (and that awesome make-out scene) So…THE STORY BEGINS…AGAIN!

* * *

Chapter 9: Sweet Memories

A moan escaped her dry lips as her eyes wouldn't open, for she was afraid of the light that would pour through them, relentlessly. So she started slow.

She wiggled her toes and then rolled her knees. She jiggled her thighs sending a hiss through her lips from the bruises and then flexed her stomach. She took deep breaths, working her lungs and bent her arms. And then, she went completely still.

_****__**Th**__**-thump, **__**th**__**-thump…**_That was her heart. She let out a sigh of relief. _I'm alive…_

Finally, her eyes fluttered open letting a little bit of sunlight seep in through them as she groaned. She heard a door open and close and then a gasp. "Oh, you're awake!" said a voice, relief and surprise almost dripping off the person's tongue.

Riko glanced over to see a happy blonde. "You were scaring me; before, your breathing was very shallow…" she spoke as she walked over and sat on the bed. Her eyes then went dark and worrisome. "What happened last night?"

Riko stared into the distance as her memory floated to the other night. She remembered screams and curses and cuts and struggles. And then she remembered Gaara, who had saved her from that nightmare. "He saved me, Temari." She had no idea why she had remembered her name. Gaara had only spoken her name once or twice when they were young.

Riko's heartbeat became faster and more joyful as her memory hit her like a brick wall. _And once when he was trying to silence her, and stay with _me.

Two blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Save you?" She moved in closer. "From what?"

She wanted to tell Temari everything, from the fight to their first real kiss but she couldn't. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized…"I-I don't want to remember…" she whimpered, her body shaking.

Riko pushed herself into a sitting position, gripping the covers around her naked form. "Everything was different, frightening, unreal. For the first time in my life…I was…"

She hugged herself tight trying to remember feeling Gaara's arms around her; of her _father's _arms around her; anyone would do at this point.

Riko closed her eyes and turned to the side, mentally daring her tears to fall.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Riko looked up, surprise written all over her face as she saw the young blonde smile warily, sweetly, a small twinkle in her eyes. "Don't worry; you don't have to tell me. Whatever happened is between you and Gaara and whoever else was involved. Please, I'm here to help you, not make you sad…" Her smile brightened. "Now let's get you ready for brunch, ne?"

Riko paused. She sounded so understanding, so used to helping people. She heard her stomach gurgle as she blushed crimson.

"Huh?" asked Temari. "I didn't quite catch that!"

Riko snapped out of her phase. "I mean, yes! Of course! Thank-you!" she screeched hastily.

She giggled. "Then I guess we should start with…" she pointed at her form. "Clothes..."

Riko blushed again as her grip tightened around her figure. "My, I-I almost for-forgot!" she stuttered, embarrassed. "Unfortunately, I don't have any clothes with me…" She looked down with a sheepish laugh.

Temari opened a closet in front of the bed. "No worries! You can wear some of mine! I have so many; I keep them in practically every room in the tower!" she chuckled.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!" She turned around with a smile, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I couldn't…" she replied politely.

"Oh, yes you could!"

"Well, I-"

"You don't expect to go around naked do you? The majority of the family is, unfortunately, male!" she tisked as she dug through the closet once again.

Riko gazed down as she bit her lip. What was she saying?! The quicker she got dressed, the faster she would get downstairs to brunch. And who knew, maybe Gaara would be there. Her heart almost jumped up her throat and out her mouth at the thought of that. But why? Why was she so hasty about seeing Gaara; why did she find herself wanting to spend every second with him? Why?

Of course she loved him, but was love truly enough? At first she didn't want to see, hear, or even think of the boy. Why now did want to spend every second she could with him? Could love _seriously _be it?

She didn't want to think of this now. It was too complicated and too much of a general thing. She needed to think of a legitimate reason she wanted to see him _now_. But she knew the answer to that.

Gaara had stayed with Riko the whole night. Though asleep, Riko could feel his chakra constantly by her side. She knew that his chakra was strong and that he could have easily made a believable clone, but Riko had been trained by her clan in the arts of ninjutsu, and he was there. Riko knew it not only in her mind, but in her heart as well.

Riko was snapped back into reality by the sound of Temari's voice. "Pardon?" she inquired.

"I said what bra size do you wear?"

Riko blushed once again. "…large B, small C…" she murmured softly.

Temari giggled at her meekness. "What's to worry about? That's normal size! I don't have either of those but will bindings work?" she questioned with a smile.

"Bindings are fine," she replied with a nod.

Temari pulled out the bindings and threw them at her and then went back to searching her closet. Riko grabbed the bindings and slipped from the covers, a shiver soaring down her spine. One thing was for sure, their air conditioning was definitely working.

There was nothing she wanted more that to get out into the searing heat of Suna, at this point. She wanted to feel the coursing hot sun on her skin, the gritty sand beneath her toes, as awkward as that sounded. She wanted to feel life, and she knew that waking up from such a comforting sleep would bounce her back into reality, but she wanted it; she could handle it.

Riko paused in the middle of her task, (wrapping the bindings) and gazed at Temari. "Do you think…do you think we'll have enough time to go out for a while?" she inquired softly.

Temari answered with a giggle at first. "Of course. Gaara will be pissed if we're late to brunch, but he's a tight-ass, anyway!" She giggled once again.

"Temari-san, I don't wish to mess up your schedule-"

"Stop being so formal," she reprimanded as she threw a simple yukata, slacks, and a new pair of underwear at her. "You are going to be my sister-in-law soon, after all!" She smirked triumphantly as she put her hands on her hips. "Am I right?"

Riko gasped; her whole face felt like a cherry that was getting redder by the second. She proceeded to look down and hurriedly put her clothes on.

The young blonde chuckled. "Come on; get dressed quickly, I want to do your hair and make-up."

Riko did exactly what she was told and, in a matter of seconds, was in a chair, getting her hair brushed out.

"I love your hair, Riko. Where did you get it done?"

"Um…some lady in Amegakure did my layers and threw in the streaks for free…" said Riko with a pleasant smile.

Temari sweat dropped with a sheepish laugh. "That's really random…"

The beautiful, green-eyed girl chuckled softly. "Yes, I suppose it is…" She smiled sweetly, as if she didn't even notice it himself. It was a small smile, but it was complete, nonetheless.

Temari was just relieved she was doing better. By the stressed look on Gaara's face this morning, she knew something tragic had happened, because emotions were distant to the young Kazekage; f istant--or the filler-y chapter! Luv u and laterz!!!----------------------------------------------- then planted one on her for her to actually see the grief on his face was quite frightening. So she thought about it; making her happy would bring him back to his normal state, or maybe even a better one. Maybe making her happy would boost his spirits to help others he loved. Maybe…maybe she would see him smile.

And Riko was a kind girl; just the girl she wanted to see standing beside him always. The one that could comfort him, understand his feelings like no one had ever done before.

Temari finished tying her hair into a bun with chopsticks and then turned her towards the mirror. "There you are!" she said through an exhale. "Like it?"

Riko gasped with astonishment as she stared at her reflection. To say the least she was surprised. The only time she wore make-up was on holidays when the rest of the Masako clan came to visit. They were formal occasions usually accompanied by long silk kimonos, with fancy hairstyles, face powder, and eye-watering perfumes; she had never once thought to wear the stuff casual.

"I-I…I love it. Thank-you, Temari."

"Got to have you looking good for Gaara-nii, ya know?" she teased with a laugh.

Temari noticed that Riko hadn't even heard her for she was too busy staring at herself in wonder. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Like you've never seen make-up before…"she mumbled to herself. "Come on!" she growled as she pulled her out of her seat and ran out the room with her.

"Temari!" she screamed. "Where are we going?"

"Yow wanted some fresh air didn't you?"

---------------------------------

Riko inhaled, spreading her arms out wide, as she wiggled her bare toes against the sand that tickled her feet. She smiled into the wind and stood up high; as high as she could reach without physically flying in the air. Her eyes were closed, but if they were open, you could bet they'd be sparkling with bliss. And finally when her lungs sent a message to her brain saying they couldn't hold any more air, she exhaled, bringing her senses back in check as she fell back down to the soles of her feet, still keeping her arms akimbo, outstretched as if welcoming the world into a strong embrace.

At this point she opened her eyes and noticed a single tear streaming down her face, swearing it was from the constant blow of sand. But she was in denial. "I've missed this…"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes once more, bringing her arms back down to her side. "Thank-you, Temari."

Riko turned towards her as she pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Should we go to brunch, now?"

Temari's blue-green eyes held question. "Is that all you wanted was to inhale this annoyingly hot air?" She sighed. "I guess we could go in. But I was kind of in the mood for messing with Gaara-kun…" she pouted as she got up and wiped imaginary dust off herself. "Oh well, guess it can't be helped. Come on…"

Riko smiled and followed her to the dining area where a whole table of food and a hungry looking Kankuro awaited them.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow towards the girl after taking his attention off the food. "Well, good morning, _sleeping beauty_, looks like someone decided to wake up," he jeered with a sarcastic smirk.

Riko blushed deeply and replied back with a good morning of her own.

Temari scowled. "Kankuro, that was rude!"she screeched. "And cat ears off at the table, dumbass!"

Kankuro glared and then roughly pulled off his hat. "…bitch…" he cursed under his breath. He sent a hand sharply through unruly, chocolate hair. His face paint was smeared and chipped due to his sweating in the heat and most likely from training.

Temari stood up and slammed her palms on the table. "What did you say!?"

Kankuro smirked evilly. "Well, what's the use of that? A _deaf_ bitch?" he shouted as he too leaned forward.

The oldest sibling growled, stomping one foot on the table as she shook a threatening fist at him. "Ima' make you swallow every word you said, you asshole!"

The puppet master hopped on the table. "Bring. It. On!!"

Riko gasped; if Temari and Kankuro were anything like their brother, one of them would be dead in a matter of seconds.

She centered her chakra, her breath hitching; she was still a little low and sore from the previous night. In what seemed like a few seconds, she had done two sets of hand signs. Riko closed her eyes. _Ninpou_: _Kage__Bushin__ no __Jutsu_

Temari charged at Kankuro, but there was one problem; she didn't seem to get any closer. She noticed that Kankuro was in the same predicament. It was then that she felt two arms snake around her shins and saw Riko in front of her, holding her steady.

Kankuro's eyes widened as he noticed the young girl holding him back.

"Kankuro-san, please refrain from hurting Temari; Gaara-sama will be here soon…"she murmured softly, her hand holding his strong fists. She was shaking from the difference in strength but still held her ground well.

_Kage__Bushin__? Last time I che__c__ked she was a __chunin_He looked over to the side to see her other one holding Temari back and then looked down. _How?!_ She had another one jutting from the ground and holding his shins as well. _She would be from the Masako clan, wouldn't she?_

"Masako-san is an honored guest. Messing with her is messing with me…" a voice boomed through the dining room.

Everyone looked towards the door. And there stood Gaara, looking as stressed as possibly possible for the boy.

The room was silent in fear of what Gaara would do to the innocent souls that ruined that uneasy silence. But one person _did _ruin it.

"Gaara…" As she said that, all her clones holding the siblings back had disappeared and the ones that had jutted from the ground simply faded back into the marble floors. The real one bowed politely. "Good morning, Gaara-sama," she whispered.

The red head bowed his head slightly. "Riko-san," He glared up at his siblings. "As for you two, sit, _now_," he commanded sternly as he too took his seat.

Temari and Kankuro did exactly as they were told, swiftly and quietly.

Riko stood there, not in surprise, but more because she was thinking. Of what, she didn't know. All she did know was that Gaara looked different. Tired and stressed; angry, yet calm. And even a bit of uncertainty was laced into the depths of his eyes. Different from confusion, which she had seen in his opaque eyes years ago, but almost the same as misunderstanding; something that was unusual to her. His posture and attitude was the same though; Riko knew he did well with hiding his feelings. But the truth of the matter was, Riko could see EVERYTHING, and at this moment it was profound as ever.

"Please have a seat, Riko-san…" said Gaara, his sapphire gaze too weak, at this point, to bore holes into her head.

She blushed slightly. "Oh! Please forgive me," she giggled as she hastily took a seat as well. After a scoff from Kankuro at Riko's meekness, there were a few awkward moments of silence as everyone placed the food on their plate.

"Did you sleep well?"

Kankuro took it as a joke and smiled, trying to lighten the odd mood. "I slept pretty well, but it was a _little_ chilly, if you asked me…" Gaara glared ferociously at him. "If you could get someone to send up some extra…blankets…?" Kankuro locked in on his brother's malicious stare, but couldn't hold it.

He chuckled sheepishly as he looked down at his food. "…er…gomen…"

"Riko-san?" he asked, his attention turning back to her so she could see his sleep deprived eyes, even more so than before.

But there was a twinkle, a difference in his somnolent eyes; a spark of amusement that lasted a second, most likely less. One that clearly said he knew exactly what she was going to say one that begged for forgiveness, one that showed her he cared, all in one. His eyes to her, said it all.

Riko's eyes smiled as well, but longer than his own, and so that anyone could tell. "Hai! Arigato gozaimasu, Kazekage-sama."

He nodded towards her and then looked down at his food. As did everyone else, quietly, might she add. There seemed to be a lack of noise; a pregnant pause; a silence; one that blanketed the whole room with an awkward quietness that she was not used to with the sand-sibs.

At odd times like this, she tried to think of other things, focus on a new subject rather than doing nothing at all. And after these couple of days, you would think that there was much to _think_ about. But there wasn't much to think of, and the lack of noise; the pregnant pause; the silence, seemed to be blanketing her not with awkward quietness, but with _queasiness_, suffocation.

Riko glanced up to see if everyone was still there, and sure enough, they were; eating with small hesitant bites and swift sips that took no time at all. She looked back down. There wasn't much to think about, but surely there were things to talk about. But she wasn't one to start up a conversation since being older. If she were the sassy, young girl that took everything for granite like she was so long ago, she would definitely talk the room out of awkwardness. But that attitude had long passed, and in etiquette, striking a conversation with THE sand-sibs of Suna was rude, in common sense; stupid.

Riko bit her lip. But the silence was killing her. She dug her fingernails into her arm to calm her nerves, though to no avail. She bit down on her lip harder, practically drawing blood. It would have worked, but the silence was so heavy, so dense, she could just…

She got up out of her chair, bowing quickly. "Excuse me," she stifled out as she ran out the dining room, down the hall, and out the door.

"Riko-chan!" called Temari worriedly as she ran after her, leaving Gaara with a nod.

He nodded back at her and then turned back to glare at his brother; long and hard. I think it was accurate to say that Kankuro was just about ready to pee himself.

------------------------------

She sprinted down the halls, falling over herself a few times as she tuned out the desperate screams of Temari. Riko knew where she was going; every corridor, ever passage, every single door. She had been through these many hallways playing hide-n-seek and running around like chickens with their heads cut off, dozens of times before. A few of these hallways had even been their "secret fortresses", every once and again. But that was long ago, when Gaara's silence wasn't so deadly, when his stare wasn't so cold, when he wasn't so…different. Riko closed her eyes and kept running.

She had taken everything for granite; everything disappeared before her eyes; everything was gone and it didn't feel like it was coming back ever again. Once things like this were changed, they could never be turned back ever, ever again…

And where was Temari during brunch? Obviously not there to catch her silent pleas for help. She didn't look her in the eye once. And it hurt; she felt almost _betrayed_.

"Riko-chan!!" She had finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop.

To her surprise she wasn't shaking; so it must have meant she wasn't crying. As she turned her around to look at her face, the first thing she noticed was her eyes. They weren't surprised like she had expected, but quiet; soft; serene.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "That was very rash of me to act that way…"

The wind kunoichi's eyes saddened for her friend. "Riko-chan…" She pulled her into a hug. "We need to talk…"

----------------------------------

Kankuro cleared his throat awkwardly and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "So…Gaara-nii…" he paused as he glanced at his younger brother and smiled sheepishly. "What's up?"

Gaara stared at him blankly, harshly, as if silently telling him he wasn't in the mood. Kankuro didn't catch the hint.

"Sandstorms! Haven't had much of those lately! Nice weather, ne?" asked Kankuro as he prodded his brother to say something, anything so there wouldn't be such a thick, odd silence.

Gaara caught the hint, but did not take it. His stare intensified and seemed to be silently commanding him to shut-up this time.

"Ne?" said Kankuro referring to his never answered question and finally prodding Gaara to the edge.

This time Gaara full on glared, stood up from the table, and walked away, stiffly.

Kankuro let out a relieved sigh as he raised a brown eyebrow. He had expected Gaara to say something negative in response, like "Your ignorant blabbering is giving me a headache," or "You're riding my patience, Kankuro." For even though Gaara was doing better socially, he could still get _kind of _moody, or in other words, obnoxiously cranky. But it was easy to say that Kankuro was happy, for at least he still obtained life.

------------------------------

Temari turned her gaze down, unable to speak, unable to comprehend the words that had just come from the girl's mouth.

Riko looked down also, understanding the eldest siblings worry. "Please don't fret, Temari-san. Gaara saved me in the end. And he took good care of me last night," answered Riko, trying to pull Temari from her current phase.

She frowned."But they…they…they raped you! Why would they…" _Shinobi too… _thought Temari. _Gaara must be heart-broken that people are still like that after all he's accomplished._

"Yes…they did. But I'm ok! I promise."

"You better be; I don't know what Gaara would've done if you had gotten seriously hurt!" screeched Temari as she lunged forward, latching on to the girl tightly. "I don't know what _I_would've don't if you had gotten hurt…When Gaara met you, I thought it was odd, even crazy for someone to want to be Gaara's friend…"

Temari smiled slightly, tears caught in her eyelashes, threatening to fall. "But then, I found out you were really sweet and even came to think of you as family…" she whimpered out; and then chuckled a little. "And despite what he did today, I know Kankuro feels the same…I-_we_thank you for loving Gaara when we didn't…"

Riko hugged back and gave her a tight, comforting squeeze, closing her eyes. "Life can be such a big, scary thing if you have no one to share it with…"

Temari let go of Riko and stared at her, confused.

"Gaara was not only deprived of friends and love, he knew not what they meant or what they were even for. When he thought he was finally getting a clue, he was swiped of it, and harshly. He was confused, hurt, and angry all at once and didn't understand why no one could love him."

Riko looked down and played with her hands. "I could only _imagine _how Gaara felt…"

"Did Gaara tell you all of this?"

Riko shook her head. "His eyes. Though practically unreadable, there was something there…" she explained as if she didn't quite understand it herself.

"You have a gift, Riko-chan," commented Temari with a subtle smile. Riko smiled also.

They soon found themselves talking about anything, everything they could. Friends, family, crushes, even their stupidest moments in the academy. They talked hours on end, just enjoying one another's voice, enjoying the company.

----------------------------

When Riko was heading out, she had noticed she had not said goodbye to one person. But that person seemed to be reading her mind.

"Good evening, Riko," murmured a voice.

Suddenly, there was a whirlwind of sand, a mesmerizing one that dispersed slowly, sending tiny, sparkling specks of sand toward her.

She felt strong arms around her tiny waist and warm breath against her neck. "Gaara…" she whispered and twirled around to meet his icy gaze.

Without a second thought, she smashed her lips onto his. Riko took control as her arms found his head and held him close to her, kissing him hard, with vigor, relentlessly.

It wasn't hard for Gaara to catch up; their lips moving in perfect harmony as he lovingly traced the small of her back down to her bottom where he squeezed gently.

She squeaked and he smirked against her lips, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and she moaned slowly, softly; like a young humming bird, sipping nectar that it just couldn't resist.

Her hands came back down to his shoulders and they began to kiss more sensually, soon breaking off into smaller, chaste kisses, then finally stopping.

She caressed the tired lines of his face; from his love-tattoo, to his soft, swollen lips. "Thank-you for staying with me last night…"

He grabbed her hand kissing her fingers; each one lovingly; each one different than the one before and then planted one on her forehead. "Anytime…" She smiled.

Gaara looked up at the sky as if it were his watch. "Would you come with me?" It was said as more of a statement than a question.

Her hands traced his collarbone to his chest, her eyes watching her hands wherever they went. "To the ends of the earth, my love…"

"Good," he said as he scooped her up into his arms; and with that, they were gone in a whirlwind of sand…

* * *

A/N: So there you are! I know. It's been a LONG time! But, still! I think I deserve reviews for this long ass chapter! Well…longer than my previous ones! What else, what else….OH YES!!! And if you thought Temari was a little…OOC, I TOTALLY understand and I'm sorry! But she can love sometimes, ne? Well…plz review! OR it will be ANOTHER long wait! And sorry for the filler-y chapter! Luv u and laterz!!!

--SAYURI--


	10. Leaving

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hey!! Long time no see, ne? HAHA!! I know many of you probably hate me (if anybody even reads this story anymore), but you must understand I've been very busy doing...other things like…HELPING THE POOR!! So um…enjoy this chap, and I'm sorry if you don't even remember the plot! But this chapter clears a lot of things for people who didn't understand where this story was going…SO U BEETER READ AND REVIEW, MY MINIONS!!

**Disclaimer **(never done one, there's one on my profile but…)**: I do not own Naruto…if I did I would not have such a huge problem with trying to find how to pronounce villages like Amegakure…**

* * *

Chapter 10: Leaving

The winds around her came to an end and her eyes began to flutter against his shoulder blade. She was standing somewhere in the dark flushed against her love. Chest to chest, so very close, so very warm and curves fitting together perfectly; as if they were made to stand like this for eternity.

She unhooked her arms from around his strong neck and grasped his robe slowly gazing up at him, emerald meeting icy blue. And through a small twitch of the corner of his mouth, she saw a smile. But she still couldn't breathe, couldn't talk; she couldn't respond in a way that wouldn't make her seem clueless.

Gaara's gaze shot up, and it was then that he noticed the starry sky above her. Riko could still make out the slight smirk on his face, even against the dark, midnight sky.

His raspy, masculine voice—much different from when they were children—broke through the silence. "Do you know where we are?"

She watched his strong jaw move and then decided to look around a little. Riko saw large, full grown trees more than 40 feet above her and lush, green grass below her feet. And then she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around. She heard a gurgling sound of a river and she gasped lightly, eyes popping open. "The oasis…" she whispered not wanting to tune out the pleasant sounds around her.

He looked down at her again, his eyes piercing through her as always. But this time, it did not send a shiver down her back. Instead, it was _warm_, _welcoming_. He sat down silently, pulling her down next to him. "Hai."

She nodded, seconding her own answer. "Hai…" she replied lost in thought. Riko kept hold of his hand not letting go as she gazed up at the contrast between the pitch black Suna sky, and the twinkling stars.

This place brought back so many memories—good and bad—flooding into Riko's mind. She was sure it was the same for Gaara, and she respected him for bringing them here.

Riko closed her eyes, leaving herself victim to these memories. She felt them, every emotion that held her and Gaara to this place: fear, curiosity, sympathy, hesitation, happiness, joy, peace, patience, sadness, sorrow, disbelief, devastation, frustration, anger, rage, truthfulness…love…All of these happened, started, originated, from what seem to be this place. This was the root of their tears, of their laughter, and she didn't know why.

She glanced next to her. There was a look of pure thought on Gaara's face. Riko understood that he was thinking the same thing. Gaara had brought them here to _think_, to _remember_.

Relief flooded over her; she knew she wasn't alone in this. But could Gaara really understand, put himself in her shoes? All these memories, these newfound thoughts, were too much for one girl to carry in so few days.

Riko quickly turned her head away trying to hide the tears that began to form in her forest green orbs. She felt Gaara's hand tighten around hers, and his body stiffen.

"Riko…" He had said it softly, with awkward tenderness, but she understood the slight scold behind it.

She turned her face toward the sky and batted her eyelashes to stop the tears. "Hai. Please forgive me."

Gaara took her chin into his hands and turned her to face his stern gaze. They were so very close again, and she could feel his breath tingling against her lips. "These feelings and memories hurt, Riko, that's why we need to get through this together. " He moved his hand to her smooth cheek, caressing it softly. "If we let this moment go, Riko, I fear the outcome of our future…"

Riko frowned slightly, reaching up to grab the calloused hand upon her face. "Our _future_, Gaara?" she whispered, tears stuck in her throat. Anger began to pour out of Riko's eyes as she glared at the young sand-nin, ripping his hand from her face. "We just finally saw each other for the first time in nine years, I was raped about a day ago, we just practically had sex in a bathroom, and you're Kazekage of a nation I'm not part of anymore…don't you…" She gazed down in thought, eyebrows furrowed and emerald orbs searching for an answer. "…don't you think we should be worrying more about the _now_, Gaara…about our present?"

He stared at her through emotionless eyes, as always; and waited for her to explain.

"I mean…isn't that what got us here in the first place?" She looked back up at him, eyes teary and words laced in confusion. "Back then…all we thought about was that _'we will be'_ friends forever, _'we will always be' _different from everyone else. We never thought how things were at that moment in time—what we could do to help us _then_…" she trailed off, eyes hardening like his own jade orbs.

They both stared at one another, not awkwardly, but in a way of trying to communicate to one another without physically talking. It seemed easier this way to them, because the truth was; they were both at a loss of words.

Finally, Gaara's eyes closed slowly, as if ending the mental communication that was going on between the two. "I see." His voice once again, boomed through the darkness and made her let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well then explain to me," he whispered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so that they were as one once again.

She understood what he had asked for, even though it was more of an order than anything. Riko had so much to say, so many new things to tell him, happy and disappointing. The green eyed girl melted into his embrace, fitting her head into the nape of his strong neck and taking in his tempting scent. "Hai, but first…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The sinister chuckle of a blonde haired lady filled the air. "So the bitch beat you up, ne?"

Silver eyes glared through the darkness. "Tch…more like her little boyfriend," scoffed a young man that by looks seemed about twenty or so. "Plus, the men you gave me to do the job were nothin' special…"

Another girl scoffed slightly. "Well raping her over and over aint gonna get the job done, Hisashi…" she deadpanned rolling her onyx orbs. "What are you gonna do next time?" the girl giggled in a sly voice as she twirled a small finger in her orange hair, her black lowlights mixing in with the dark Suna sky. "Rape the Kazekage instead, ne, dumbass?" she jeered with a raised eyebrow.

He scowled as he found himself glaring into two onyx orbs. "Your humor kills, Kazumi…" He ran a hand through his shaggy chocolate locks with a smirk. "You weren't usin' that name when I _'raped' _you last night, though…"

The young red-head clenched her fists and teeth as she took a deadly step forward, a dangerous glint in her obsidian orbs. "Shut your mouth, you bastard!" she growled. "There was no me and you last night so keep your dirty comments to yourself!"

"Kazumi, Hisashi, you will silence yourselves now," hissed the blonde, her caramel orbs filled with frustrated tears, and back facing the two.

The two immediately silenced themselves as they looked over at the girl with slight disbelief. To see their new leader in this state of paranoia and sadness, was not only discomforting, but also a harsh thrust back to reality—back to the reason they were after Riko's neck.

"Because of those two," she started, voice low and filled with tears, and venom. "Isao is dead!" she screeched. Both the brunette and red-head flinched at her harsh words. "Who would think…" she began again as she turned on her heels so they could see her red, sleepless eyes. "…that the daughter of such a trusted man in Suna would side with the likes of that damned Kazekage, when she was to help _our_ village!" She seemed breathless when she was finished, her chest heaving up and down with every breath.

"Chiharu is right."

All eyes turned to a pale young man, his solemn, light green eyes half-lidded. "If the Kazekage and Riko are together, she is a threat to our village and if the war thickens between Sand and Rain, our defeat is absolute," he stated dryly as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Your foolishness must stop."

Hisashi stepped forward with a growl, not liking the idea of being told what to do, but something caught his arm.

He looked down to see a serious looking Kazumi. "Listen to Kunio for once, wont you, Hisashi-kun?"

Hisashi glared at the short girl touching his arm a little and then sighed, averting his silver eyed gaze. "Then what do you suppose we do this time?" he questioned stiffly.

Chiharu's eyes seemed to lighten up, even if just a little. "The council of Amegakure informed me of something that not even the _Suna_ council knows…" she murmured.

"Why does that even matter?" asked Kazumi, onyx orbs questioning.

"Yea, what's the damned point?" asked the brunette.

Chiharu smirked slightly, her full pink lips losing their pout. "Because it involves Masako Riko leaving Suna without its consent…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoxoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"You're leaving…?"

Like always his questions were said as a command, urging the person that was asked to answer him right away.

She glanced away from him and pulled a fisted hand to her chest. "H-Hai…next week; the end of summer."

"Riko…" His eyes changed from a wondering gaze, to the stern, solemn look of a politician. "It will benefit our side in the war…" he murmured to himself, blue orbs thoughtful.

"Excuse me?" inquired Riko, as she turned back to him. He closed his obsidian rimmed eyes. Gaara was not fond of repeating himself, but just this once…"Where you're going…it will bring benefits to our side, yes?"

Riko wriggled closer to him, cuddling into him as he brought his arm around her waist out of habit. "Hai, I suppose so…" she responded with a slight shrug.

Gaara glared down at the top of her head in suspicion. "What help will you bring them that they do not already have?" he inquired sternly.

Riko winced at the coldness in his voice. She knew that he did not mean what he said the way he had said it, but it still stung.

"My clans' ninjutsu technique's," she replied in a matter-of-factly tone, her eyes closing as she sighed into his toned, yet comfortable chest. Her hand that had snaked its way across his lower chest, now played with the smooth grass below it nonchalantly. "Though I will not share with the village all of my clans' most sacred technique's, the lot of them will be taught at such a young age as the academy there. Jiro and I will go under training until we are able to become jonin, which by then, we will have been sensei's at the academy for a while…"explained the eighteen year old girl.

Her techniques? Gaara's eyes narrowed. That could be dangerous. What if they were to use these against his people? Furthermore, in so many hands, the information could leak to other shinobi nations. Was Riko really thinking this through? This was the _shinobi_ world she was talking about and giving out such important information was fatal and could leave Suna completely helpless.

"Riko…" He shook his head back in forth slightly. "I never gave permission for this, nor would I or the council approve of it," he stated in a stern voice.

Riko pushed herself off of him enough so she could look in his eyes, her determined ones gleaming at him. "This isn't yours or that damned councils' to accept—you don't have a choice!" she spat harshly. "If you don't remember, I don't belong to Suna anymore; you can't control me while I'm away from the village. Besides," she crossed her arms with an indignant snort. "I've already confronted my father about it, and he finds the idea of sharing some techniques with our alliances, a wonderful way to create stronger bonds between the two villages and make this war a win-win situation." She smirked, proud of herself. "The whole Masako clan is having a meeting about it the day before Jiro and I plan to leave."

Gaara grunted and kept his narrowed eyes on the girl. She was right. Not only were Jiro and Riko retired shinobi of the Sand, but if the head of the Masako clan was all for it, he had no say in the matter. Even if he were to talk the clan out of it, that did not change the fact that Riko was no longer part of Sunagakure and could do as she pleased, even if it meant going against their clans' wishes.

Gaara kept his gaze on the confident girl. It was best to leave Riko's plans alone. Riko was a smart girl, and her explanation seemed somewhat sound. She knew what she was doing.

Even so, Gaara had hoped to spend the last day she was here with the young chuunin. To not be able to do that was a major set-back and even he would admit to missing the girl while she was gone.

"Hn…" he grumbled finally closing his eyes as a soft breeze rustled his blood red hair. "How long will you be gone?"

The young girls confidence seemed to plummet, her eyes getting shifty and hand finding its way to the back if her neck.

"Um…" She began to rub the soft skin back there, as if it were irritated. "…three or four…" she mumbled in a kinda-sorta voice.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Days, months?"

She coughed awkwardly and turned the other way. "Years…"she whispered almost inaudibly.

The young Kazekage's eyes widened if only a fraction, his whole body stiffening, and then he began to feign calmness.

There was an awkward silence, for even Riko knew the Kazekage was surprised and even _worried _to hear such a thing.

She grabbed on to her arm and looked to the left as he shifted to the right, looking just that way. "…I see…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Kazumi raised an orange eyebrow. "Again?"

Kunio nodded, closing his mint green eyes. "Yes, what is the purpose of you telling us if she has alredy done so before?"

Chiharu's smirk grew as she sauntered over to the onyx haired boy playfully. "Think about it, Kunio-kun, the fact that she quit Suna for another should say enough." She combed a lock of her short, choppy, dirty-blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

Kunio only nodded and smirked knowingly. "I understand."

Hisashi exchanged confused looks with the red-head to his right. "What the hell are you two talking about?!" he barked as he marched up to them, Kazumi in tow; a hand on her curvy hip saying she was suspicious as well. He grabbed Kunio's shoulder and whipped him around, his silvery gaze narrowing. "Explain!"

Chiharu chuckled softly, giving the two a side-glance look. "She's going to do the same thing we wanted her to do for Rain."

Kazumi's obsidian eyes widened noticeably, a small gasp leaving her lips. Then she slowly gazed up at Hisashi. No doubt he was feeling the same way about this.

The caramel eyed girl continued. "The rest of Suna doesn't know, but think how angry they'd be once they found out only one day in advance…it'll be a repeat of what they used to do to that Gaara-_bocchan_, ne?"

"Where…where is she going?" Kazumi asked, her disbelief changing to excitement.

The blonde only smirked sinisterly, a breeze rustling her hair.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Another cool breeze rushed pass her face causing a single tear to drop unexpectedly from one of her forest green orbs. Her voice finally broke the silence.

"It's a nice place…" she sighed. She shifted her hand closer to his to feel his warmth, to feel the massive radiation of heat pour into hers for one of the last times in a long time.

He gazed at her out the corner of his eye, still deadly silent.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The two moved closer to the amber eyed blonde, anxious for her answer.

Finally she licked her soft lips, opening her mouth slowly to hiss one word…

...

"Konoha…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Gaara closed his eyes to let her last words sink in. She had told him before, but it was still so far away and for such a long time.

He grabbed her hand slowly, and tenderly interlaced his fingers with hers. "Hn…"

Istantly the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy's laughing face appeared in his mind. _Naruto, Sakura, Lee…take good care of her…_

* * *

**A/N:** So the plot thickens. Hope you liked it! If this confused anybody plz let me; I'm willing to answer any questions! Well, since I haven't updated in so long, I decided to lengthen the chap when I wrote it, so it took a while! Hope you liked it! And also 'bocchan' is a suffix used for a young child who is rich, it can also be used as an insult too…SO! REVIEW!! LUV U AND LATERZ!!

--SAYURI--


	11. Back to Normal

**A/N:** AH!! I'm SO sorry! See there was school, and tests, and all sort of EVIL things trying to keep me from updating!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!! But anyways, again, I'm sorry if you don't remember the plot, and I'm also sorry if you hate me and don't want to read this story anymore…but I'd rather you DO read it (loathe me or not)! These next couple chapters will HOPEFULLY allow you to understand the OC's I put in the last chapter, since many of you were confused! Antiways, on with the chap! ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Back to Normal

She heard a sigh erupt form between her sister Ai's lips. "Here comes that Jiro kid again…"

Riko glanced up from her breakfast to look out the window her sister was standing at washing the dishes. She saw the dissatisfied, almost comical look on Ai's face as she stopped her cleaning mid-scrub; and Riko smiled delightfully.

Her sister's sometimes disapproved of Jiro, but thought of him as a brother, so ironically, were rather fond of him. Riko never quite understood their disapproval and snide remarks towards Jiro, but partly thought of it as a way for her sister's to have fun in their cynical ways.

Nanao walked to the sink and placed a dirty cup into the soapy water, narrowing two perfect green eyes with a smirk. "I hope he's not coming for food, I didn't make nearly enough," she chuckled as she tilted her head Riko's way, "Unless you want to share, ne, Riko-chan?"

Riko frowned slightly as she stuffed three clumps of rice into her mouth at the speed of light, shaking her head.

Nanao placed a hand on her hip, raising an onyx eyebrow, cockily. "That's what I thought…" She nudged the hazel-eyed sister. "Hey, you should go lock the door, nee-chan!"

The eldest shrugged, continuing to wash the dishes, efficiently. "Meh…It's futile; he has the damned _key_." She directed her playful yet stern filled glare Riko's way.

Riko couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys are so bitter!" The youngest walked to the sink, putting the empty rice bowl and chopsticks in the foamy suds.

No sooner had Jiro barged through the door, a wide grin on his sun-kissed face. "Ohayo, Masako family!" He placed his hands on his hips, tipping his face into the air as he sniffed in the scent of food rather boisterously. He eyed the three girls pleadingly.

The two eldest siblings sent a side glance at one another, a knowing smirk plastered on both of their faces.

"Nanao-dono, might I say that you and Ai-dono are glowing this fine morning?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Riko noticed how he did not include her into his I-Want-Food tactic. She tried to stifle a chuckle, as she covered her mouth and looked away, leaning on the counter so she wouldn't fall out in laughter. _Thank Kami my cooking tastes like ass…_

"You might," she heard Nanao giggle. "But that won't promise you any food from us."

"Yes, I'm afraid you'll have to use Riko's money just like always, ne?" finished Ai.

Riko choked on another giggle as she saw laughter wrack through her sisters' bodies, slapping Ai playfully on the arm. "Stop that!" she scolded, gesturing towards the boy's defeated look. Riko grabbed her kunai pack, wrapping it around her thigh as she walked over to the door. "Come on, Jiro," she cooed sarcastically. "I'll get you something to eat…"

Jiro pouted, with an indignant "humph". He stuffed his hands into his pockets; feeling rather offended as he stomped toward the door rather childishly and held it open for Riko. "That's why you're Masako-_chan _and not Masako-_busu_…" And with that they shut the door behind them.

The two sisters stood in silence for a while, gawking at one another with disbelief at what the immature boy had said—mouths so wide, animals could hibernate in the. And then silence, thick silence before they ran to the window with loud growls.

Nanao shook a threatening fist at the back of the retreating boy. "You had better watch where you're sleeping tonight, you bastard!"

"Yeah!" screeched Ai. "Sleeping with one eye open wouldn't be such a bad idea!"

Riko chuckled, winking at Jiro before whipping around and cupping her hands around her mouth. "Would you guys keep it down before you wake up Dad?" called Riko as she continued to back-track.

"You're one to talk!" they both shouted as they stuck their tongues out and then closed the blinds.

Riko chuckled again and gave a half-hearted wave to no one in particular before turning around and walking regularly.

Jiro slung a friendly arm around Riko's shoulder with a sigh. Riko followed suit, and placed an arm around his waist. "So where we gonna eat?" he inquired. "Dongo?"

She lifted a reddish-brown eyebrow. "Are you serious—this early in the morning?" She shook her head as they finally entered the market place. "You've gotta be _kidding _me!"

Jiro whimpered letting go of her and scampering in front of her, stopping the girl from going any further. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, gaining an 'I befriended a creep' look from his partner. "Riko, please; I'm _starving_!" he complained dramatically.

The green-eyed girl crossed her arms with a smirk. "Come on, Jiro, is that place even _open _this time in the morning?" Riko grabbed his wrists making him release his death grip on her. "Besides, I have a few stops I have to make first." She deadpanned as she walked past him.

His eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at the girl walking away from him. "No…not there…" he whispered as if she were leading him to his death. He ran to catch up with the girl, and stared at her through his perfect aqua gaze. "Anywhere but _there_!" he spat the word like it was poison.

Riko eyed the overly-dramatic boy suspiciously. "Jiro, what the hell are you talking about? You sound like an idiot…" the green-eyed girl trailed off with a slight tisk.

He drawled out a long sigh, his head facing the sky as if his world was going to end. "As if I don't see Miyoko-_busu_ and that damn bread stand enough…"

Riko frowned. "You should really stop calling women that, Jiro, it's rude," she scolded sharply. "And bread is a necessary food in the Masako household; we eat it every night for dinner," recited Riko. "You know that, Jiro, don't be a baby about it. If you do not _wish _to come, you may find your own food for all I care…" Riko then placed her hands on her hips and walked away from the gawking boy.

He pouted. "Damn! Now my own _friend_ is against me!" Jiro once again ran to catch up with his green-eyed partner.

Said partner giggled slightly and turned to the black haired ex-sand-nin with a giant beautiful smile. The boy stopped in his tracks and stared into her joyous eyes. She was exceptionally beautiful when she smiled, and though Jiro had seen her smile many a time, he had never witnessed one like this before.

That ghost of a most gorgeous smile that Jiro had been so accustomed to, was now replaced with one that he had unfortunately never been able to see before this, and it was _stunning_; the most unbelievable grin he had ever seen. _So _this _what her father had been talking of…_

But Riko's smile began to fade as she sent a worried look her partner's way. She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side cutely, raising a hand to her cheek and rubbing. "What—is there something on my face?" she questioned mostly to herself as her petite fingers roamed her countenance.

Jiro snapped out of his daze, blinking animatedly. "N-n-no!" he stammered as he rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "I was just…" The aqua-eyed boy trailed off as he looked to the side and gathered his wits—or lack thereof. It was not that the boy wasn't bright, he was just subjected to distraction (and failed most of the time at saying no to it) and was easily swayed from concentration at times.

Riko squinted her eyes perceptively with a slight smirk. "Why are you so overdramatic today?" She put her hands on her hips and continued to walk to their destination.

Her partner frowned slightly. "Aww, what are you talking about?!" The boy couldn't help but smile soon after, though; and laced his hands behind his head, following in tow with his teammate. _It's because of __you, Riko; you've changed for the better…_He looked at the confident and grinning girl before him, his smile only continuing. _…Thank-you, Gaara-sama…_

Riko exhaled as she finally walked up to the bread stand. She heard a sweet "thank-you, and come again!" before she approached her friend. "Good morning, Miyoko-san!"

"Riko-chan!" She gave her friend a quick but warm hug over the stand. "Hello, how are you doing?" she asked excitedly.

Riko grinned, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm fine, thank-you. And how are you?"

Jiro's sister shrugged. "I'm doing well—more or less. You know I've been—" the 30 year old woman paused mid-sentence as she shifted to the side, smirking evilly behind her. "I see you found something for me…"

Riko's eyebrows rose for the second time that day as she glanced over her shoulder to see Miyoko's brother digging in his ear rather harshly.

"Yeah," Riko answered coolly with a smirk of her own. "He came to my house asking for food this morning."

Miyoko was fuming as she pulled two boxes from under the stall. "After I made him these two bento this morning, ne?" she hissed through gritted teeth. The blue-eyed girl growled as her pretty face contorted into a scowl most unearthly. "Jiro!" She called in a warming tone.

The boy was at this moment turned the opposite way and oblivious to anything that wasn't the earwax on his finger.

"Jiro!" she shouted once again, this time more harshly.

The boy still did not respond. Miyoko shook a threatening fist her brother's way. "You ass!" she snarled, and once again, through gritted teeth, growled. Swiftly, the woman grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a hard loaf of French bread and chucked it as hard as she could at the boy. "LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT!!"

The boy's head cocked forward, the loaf hitting him upside the back of it as he turned around swiftly, he too, shaking a fist at his sister, eye twitching. "You bitch!" he hissed.

It so happened that all the siblings in Suna were crazy—young or old. Even the first time she met Chiyo-sama and her brother she found them a little off. And her sister's, Gaara's siblings, and Jiro and Miyoko weren't far behind.

Riko couldn't help but stifle a giggle at all the villager's worrisome gazes upon hearing the quarreling siblings, and then their sighing and shaking of the head once they noticed that it was Miyoko and Jiro at it again. And it was not even midday yet…

"Your shift started over an hour ago, Jiro!"

"You think I care?! Why would I wanna be in some boring stand all day?!"

"Look, as long as you live under me and my husband's roof, you will abide by our rules. And one of them happens to be helping with the stand!"

"You and your husband don't _own _me!"

"We might as well; we only pay for your _everything_! Now get your ass over here, right now, Jiro, or I swear…"

Riko tuned the bickering siblings out as she gazed over into the distance. There she saw numerous high buildings, surrounding the tallest one: the Kazekage tower. She stared over at it longingly. _Gaara…_

The emerald-eyed girl snapped out of her daydreaming by a surprisingly sweet voice from Miyoko. By now the woman had hopped over the stall and was holding a whimpering Jiro by the ear, directing her once stern gaze towards Jiro, to Riko, and softening it considerably. You had to be strong when you had an annoying-baby-shinobi brother. "I'm sorry, dear; let me get you some bread." She stalked over to the stall still holding her brother who begrudgingly followed; a small pout on his face. "One wheat, one white, and five croissants, right?" she asked, already bagging the food up.

Riko's eyes traveled from the ground back to the Kazekage tower, same look from before plastered on her face. "Y-yeah…" she answered softly.

Miyoko rose as eyebrow as she and her brother shared a quick glance. She looked up at the distracted young girl's gaze and smiled. _You're in love, Riko…_

"Riko-chan," called the blue-eyed woman. She waited until her young friends emerald orbs were on her. "Go; you have more important errands to run." She winked slyly at the girl before shooing her off.

Reddish-brown eyebrows furrowed. "But, the bread…"

Miyoko clapped her hands together as her smile only widened. "Don't worry about it, ne? Jiro will _personally_ drop it off at your house before tonight!" she said a little too ecstatically.

The boy, finally getting his sister to let go of his ear, rubbed the reddening spot with a frown. "Like hel—" Jiro was cut off and doubled over with a grunt as Miyoko threw the bag of bread at his stomach to shut him up.

Riko began to retreat cautiously, before Miyoko caught her attention by handing her the other bento. Riko took it and looked at her questioningly.

"A way to man's heart is through his stomach…" She winked once again.

The younger girl nodded and once again, began to retreat before she was pulled into another one of their arguments. "Arigato, Miyoko-san, Jiro-kun!"

Miyoko grinned and waved enthusiastically with a "Bye-bye, now," before giving her full attention to her next customer, a bruised and woeful Jiro behind her.

Riko turned with a smile, and sighed happily before making her way to the Kazekage tower.

After reaching her destination, Riko took a deep breath and smiled. Before she could continue on into the doors a good three meters away from her, she heard a voice behind her.

"My Kami-sama…" The boy whistled. She knew that voice anywhere. "Riko-chan's showing _skin_?!"

Riko turned around with un-Godly speed and clamped the loud boy's mouth shut with her small hands before he could say anymore on the subject, bento dropping to the ground. A rosy blush spread from her neck to the edge of her forehead where her hair-line started.

It was true, though; Riko had decided to wear a different outfit. And it was way more comfortable and reasonable for the heat there in Suna. She wore regular black biking shorts and the black ninja sandals she wore pretty much every day. On her top she wore a short-sleeved, Chinese style shirt with black buttons down the middle and darker green patterns engraved into the shirt itself. The shirt stopped right above her bellybutton which made the Suna sun a bit easier to live in since the top was silk.

Riko glanced around slyly to see people's inquiring gazes on her for the second time that day. "Don't be so loud, Kankouro-san; people are staring…"she tisked through a whisper.

Gaara's sibling removed her hands from his mouth, revealing a purple smirk. "It's you they're staring at, Riko." He bent down and picked up her forgotten bento box, handing it to her. "You're simply radiant, today!" He smiled softly.

Her blush only darkened as she rolled her eyes. "Oh God, where's the hidden camera?" she scoffed. After all, it was unlike Kankouro to do anything but annoy her and make fun. And even though it was in a friendly, brotherly way, she had never expected to hear anything like this from the sand sib's mouth.

He pointed to his head. "Hopefully here." And he turned towards the tower. "Come on, you're here to see Gaara, right?" He questioned as he gestured her to follow.

Riko gasped slightly; now this was very much unexpected. No snide remark to her own? Riko soon concealed her surprise with a smirk. "Yeah."

They walked through the door as two ANBU nodded at them slightly.

Kankouro exhaled deeply as he was hit with probably the best air conditioning in all of Suna. "Man, you would think after all my life of living here I would get used to that heat, but a desert is a desert—morning, afternoon, and night, ya know?" he inquired as he turned so she could see his tired eyes.

She nodded just to humor him.

He sighed once again, hands on hips. "Well Ima' go catch some 'Z's before they send me on _another_ long mission…" The brown haired boy pulled a scroll from his pocket. "Hey, can you give this to Gaara for me?" He handed it to her, not even waiting for the answer.

Riko took it calmly, looking at the gold scroll that was sealed shut with the Konoha seal. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I-is this important? I mean, should I be doing this?"

"Meh, it's probably just something about the Chuunin Exams being held in Konoha again," he said, waving it off. "Besides, Gaara will be too happy to see you to even care."

The green-eyed girl looked down at the scroll again. "Well, I suppose, but—"

"See ya later, Riko-chan." And he was gone.

Riko sweat dropped. The sand-sibs always had a way of blowing her off so easily. And how could the boy be so nonchalant about a mission? I mean sure the Kazekage was his brother, but lives could always be at stake in the shinobi world. You would think the brother of the Kazekage would know of his touchy temper.

She shrugged, and soon found herself at the young Kazekage's door. Knocking slightly she heard a mellow voice allow her to come in. Riko let herself in and smiled at the red-head before her. "Hey, Gaara."

Gaara gazed up from his paperwork with his icy, blue eyes, the sexiest smirk in the world playing on his face, and Riko's knees almost buckled beneath her. "Good morning, Riko." His eyes traced up every inch of her body until they came to her stomach, and he paused.

The young green-eyed girl felt uneasy under his thoughtful stare.

…

…

…

"You are revealing your torso…" he said with lack of better words to really say. And even though it was stated in his regular monotone voice, she could hear the slight question hiding beneath.

She nodded warily. "Yeah…" she walked over to his desk, letting her digits glide along the cleanly cut wood, and avoiding his eyes. Riko made it all the way across the front of the desk and onto the side until she was right next to him. "Do I look…bad?" she asked as cerulean finally met emerald.

The young red-head looked from her back down to his paperwork as he continued to sign and read a few papers. He did this for about a minute, before he answered her question. "You always look beautiful, Riko. It is just different," he stated as he signed another paper.

Riko's insides fluttered as she smirked and leaned on the desk with one hand. "And is different…good?"

Gaara looked up at the short girl, sensing her playful attitude with a smirk of his own. He stood so that he was only a few mere centimeters away from her. He lifted a hand to her chin and pulled it up so she was looking at him. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked at his handsome features.

"Different…" he whispered against her lips, sending tingles down her spine. He began to inch his beautiful pink lips close to hers as her eyes closed. "Is just fine…" And then he proceeded to give her the greeting she had been hoping for the whole morning.

Gaara's lips instantly met hers and he brought his hands from her chin down to the small of her back. Riko's arms slung around his neck as he nipped at her lip and she whimpered softly.

The Kazekage smiled against her lips as he continued to nip at those plump lips relentlessly, this time receiving a throaty moan from the girl.

Her fingers had begun to twist in his soft, red locks, and as he licked her lips sensually and entered the warmth of her mouth, she knotted her fingers through his tresses, pulling with ferocity. He grunted in pleasure at her antics and let his tongue roam her mouth, teasing, and flicking from side to side, tasting her sweet cavern.

But then the young Kazekage groaned as he remembered the piles of papers on his desk, and decided to stop their little greeting before he was tempted to take her right then and there—and in the back of his mind, he was still considering it, but…

He then let his hands traced up the side of her hips, arms, and neck till they rested on her cheeks, and he ended the kiss, not being able to help the fact that he went in for one more soft, chaste kiss.

The young adults stared at each other, breathing hard against one another's faces. The boy's eyes practically devoured Riko's erotic laden face, with love and lust filled eyes, her lips parted and swollen…just like the time before. Gaara looked just the same, though—with cold, amused eyes and a stone-set face. The only difference was his swollen lips, and his disheveled hair which most of the time, had that unruly look, _naturally_.

As soon as the friends' breathing slowed Gaara brought the girl into a hug, and Riko nuzzled into his toned chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

The Kazekage let his head rest on top of her's as he hungrily sniffed in and memorized the scent of her hair for what felt like hundredth time to Riko.

She rubbed small circles in his lower back as a peaceful silence ensued.

"…That should shut you up for awhile…"stated Gaara bluntly.

Riko giggled from inside the safety of his embrace. The chuunin gazed up, and Gaara knew by the playful look in her eyes, she was smirking. "You of all people know you won't get rid of me _that _easily…"

In amusement, the boy raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh?"

She smiled softly before reaching behind the boy and grabbing the scroll she had left on his desk. "Here." She brought it forward, pushing it against his chest, and reluctantly freeing herself from his embrace. "Kankouro-kun gave me that—he says it's from his mission to Konoha." She went to sit in the chair about two yards away from Gaara's desk (probably put there for Temari or Kankuoro), and laid in it so her legs were propped over one arm, and was using the other arm to prop the rest of herself up so she was looking at the boy.

The jinchuuriki's face turned solemn at once as he was presented with the new letter that was presumably from the Hokage, herself. He did a few hand signs, scroll still in hand, and then placed two chakra glowing fingers against the seal, as it too lit up, and then seemed to disintegrate into the paper. His eyes scanned over the letter quickly.

"He says he thinks it has something to do with the chuunin exams, or something or other…" stated Riko as she tried to remember exactly what the puppets master had said. "Oh, yeah! And I brought you breakfast!" She pointed at the bento on the boy's desk.

Gaara smirked. "Arigato." Then he closed his eyes. "And he is correct…" he sighed. Setting the scroll on his desk, the Kazekage sat himself down before interlacing his fingers, propping his elbows on the desk, and resting his head on his hands. "The Hokage wishes to push back the Chuunin Exams this year."

Riko bit her lip; the only reason he was telling her this was because of his suspicions of the reason she was going to Konoha. Gaara always trusted her, but he had a village to keep safe now, and it was top priority. She gazed over at him out the corner of her eye to see him staring at her as well.

"Riko, does this have to do with your teachings there?" The girl couldn't help but frown at him. Didn't he know her _at all_?

"If I knew I would tell you," she assured the boy.

His heavy stare left her and she knew she was the hook.

"Where is Kankouro?" asked Gaara as he turned his attention back to the other stack of papers on his desk. "I need him to brief me on his mission."

Riko smiled at her friend. "Well, it's going to have to wait; he is resting right now," she replied softly.

Gaara continued with his work, his face anything but expressive. "I see…"

And then the silence ensued as Gaara found his paperwork more interesting than his girl at that moment. The only sounds were the soft rustling of papers and the squeak every time Riko moved in her chair.

The talented nin-jutsu user couldn't help but discreetly look at Gaara. She had never notced how peaceful he had become since that incident those years ago. It was so different from the happy look of the boy she knew so well, and the look of rage that exploded from him that one day. He was so serene, so handsome. And for the next hour, she smiled and stared, and he let her, and they were both filled with bliss.

Suddenly the soft 'tick' of Gaara's writing utensil being set on the table echoed through the room. Riko snapped out of her daze and waited for Gaara to excuse himself to the next pile of work. Her heart quickened and matched the sound of the clock across the room from her.

Tick-tock…

Tick-tock…

Tick-tock…

The jinchuuriki picked up his utensil and began to write again, and the brunette's eyes fell, as well as her heart.

"I was wondering, Riko…"

She looked up so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash.

"…if you would like to join me to dinner tonight."

* * *

She rolled over in the bed as she met the warm back that was now in front of her face. Moaning groggily, she wrapped her arms around the person's waist, letting her onyx eyelashes tickle his bare back as she felt him tense at her notions. "Good morning," she whispered.

The person she was hugging seemed to let his muscles relax at the sound of her voice as a silver gaze peered over the well-toned back. A smirk. "Hey, gorgeous."

But then his contented face faded away. He knew it was too good to be true; his secret lover was never happy so early in the morning, and that was a fact. He noticed the small twinkle in her eyes that wasn't joy, but sadness, and a tear started down her beautiful face, soft smile still in place.

"Hey…"she murmured, tears still caught in her throat. One of her arms snaked slowly—trembling like a leaf—to her tender stomach and stayed there.

He turned fully around so he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head into her flowing black and orange locks. "I won't let you give up that child; it's mine too."

She gazed up at him, tears now spilling rapid fire from her eyes. "But, Hisashi, my father—"

"Fuck your father!" up roared the chocolate-haired boy. He turned his head to the side with a glare and sucked his teeth. Hisashi pulled the weeping girl uwards and then laid her on his chest, sitting up with her in his lap. The red-head only pulled the sheets over her cold, naked form. "Your father is a sick bastard if he thinks he's going to keep us from doing what we want to do…"

Kazumi's eyes were half-lidded as she twisted her fingers in the white sheets around her.

"I mean, you're the only one I have ever shared this intense feeling with…don't you feel the same way about me?" He looked at her awaiting her answer.

The onyx-eyed girl's plump lips thinned into a line, as she glanced down at her hands, fingers still dancing in the sheets.

"Kazumi?" he prodded.

Silence reigned as she gazed over to the side, eyes hardening, her mouth opening; but not a word coming out.

Silver eyes scanned the girl as he reached out capturing her chin in his hand and turning her face towards him. "Kazumi…don't you?"

She looked at him eyes saddened, mouth ajar once again trying to capture words, before she finally shook her head, warily.

Hisashi's eyes widened as he gaped at the girl's answer before he growled, frowning, and pushing her off of him roughly.

He stood as she gasped, bringing the sheets up to her chest again, tears threatening to fall. "Hisashi, I still need time!" she finally cried.

His scowl only deepened, his eyes piercing into hers. "Time?! I've giving you my whole, fucking _life_! How much more time could you possibly need?!" he bellowed, waving his hands around him violently.

Kazumi winced at his tone, shaking her head, again at a loss of words as tears trailed down her face.

He stared at her, breathing hard and quick, before growling and slamming his fist into the wall behind him as he made his way to the door, grabbing his slacks and a shirt on the way.

The red-head panicked before she hopped out of bed, sheets forgotten. "Wait!" she called. He paused. "Can't you see that I'm here for you? Why else do you think I would be jeopardizing the blessings of my father, his trust, _my life_, if I had not been _feeling_ something for you, Hisashi?" she spat as she took a step forward.

The brown-haired boy made a snide chuckle and turned around swiftly. "Well, thank-you for doing one thing for me, Kazumi, when _everything_ _I've_ done has been to get closer to you," he shouted harshly, as he pointed an accusing finger at the woman holding his child.

She inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry…but my father is only trying to help," she choked out.

"Your father is wrong!" shot back the boy.

"Is he?" questioned the onyx-eyed girl. "Is he wrong for trying to give me the best?" She placed one hand on her hip and pointed the other at herself, glaring at her secret lover.

"Your father is trying to find the best for _himself_, Kazumi!" he bit out coldly.

The daughter of the Ame councilman was taken aback, his answer silencing her as her eyes widened.

"Don't you get it?! _I'm_ the best for you! _I _love you! _I_ would do anything for you!" he yelled pointing to himself. "And after we kill Riko, you, Kunio, Chiharu, and I will return to Amegakure as heroes, and you shall be my bride…" he murmured longingly.

Kazumi's breath caught as she hesitated, before she ran into lover's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and drenching his bare shoulder with her tears.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other to her head where he patted her soft orange and black locks soothingly. The brown-haired boy brought his teeth to Kazumi's neck, scraping and nipping it hard enough to almost draw blood, and she whimpered.

"You are mine…" he groaned into her skin as he licked at the sore he made, sucking at her baby-soft skin.

Small, pale hands made their way up to his neck, pulling him closer, as the girl closed her eyes, "Hai…I am yours…"she whispered calmly. Kazumi opened her eyes, dulling them as she met her resolve. "And you are mine? If I am to choose you over my father's wishes, you are to swear yourself to me…" she stated coolly.

Silver eyes fluttered open thoughtfully. He was always the one to be dominant, and though she was his, he never thought of being _hers_. But she would never leave him, and he had in his heart sworn himself to her long ago, never wanting any other woman.

"Hai, I swear myself to you, Ootori Kazumi…"

"And I to you…" She closed her eyes once again melting into his embrace, as he once again planted sweet butterfly kisses up and down her neck, claiming his woman. "…my sweet Hisashi…"

* * *

Riko lips quivered trying to form around words, anxiety getting the best of her and wracking through her body. "Gaara…"she whispered.

He looked up from his work and spared her a quick glance before returning his aqua gaze to the paper, jutting something down quickly. "Hai?"

"Are you…"she murmured, and then coughed, clearing her throat so her voice could be heard. "Are you asking me on a date?"

The Kazekage smirked slightly, not letting his concentration leave his work. "Do not ask such foolish questions," he stated dryly.

Riko's heart quickened, her face lighting up, and then she mellowed down a little bit, a playful and knowing smile dancing across her features. "Well, since you asked so _kindly_, I guess I can't say no to the Kazekage…"

His smirk did not disperse as he shook his head back in forth. "Hn." That was his laugh.

The short girl stood, stretching boisterously, hands reaching towards the sky. "I'll see if I can squeeze you into my busy schedule…"she giggled sarcastically as she noticed the roll of the Kazekage's eyes. She began to walk towards the door. "Say 7:30ish?" she questioned looking over her shoulder, hand on the knob.

The red-headed Kazekage nodded.

She smiled again, opening the door. "Cool!" She pointed at the forgotten bento on the desk. "Eat that. I _know _you're hungry." And with that she closed the door behind her.

As soon as she made it out, she bit her lip, holding in the squeal that wanted to burst through her lips any moment now. She had a reputation to uphold, anyway, and squealing like some annoying fangirl was not like her at all. She had already received enough awkward stares today, as is.

Riko closed her eyes taking a deep breath, and proceeding to walk away.

The young Kazekage let a thoughtful frown settle onto his face as the girl left his office. _Riko…I still do not understand the reason you must leave me…why, when we have come so far…_

* * *

A/N: Whew! So there you go! Hope you liked! It was long, rite? And if you don't really understand Kazumi and Hisashi's relationship, it's that Kazumi is of higher status than Hisashi, and she loves him, but her father does not approve! But you guys are smart, and I'm sure you all understood it perfectly! And this chapter was really fun, because I was finally able to write Riko in her true personality, instead of all gloomy and angsty…Sorry if you thought this chapter was fillerish as well, again, I understand!! So plz review! Luv u and laterz!!

Ah, yes, and _busu _means _ugly woman_ and it is VERY rude, just if any of you were wondering...

--SAYURI--


End file.
